Friends First
by KristinMilly
Summary: COMPLETEWhat if only Michael knew of Mia's royal secret? This tells the story as if they were better friends before they got together...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one! ~~This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. And you aren't going to be seeing a lot of the main characters, mostly Mia and Michael. So please respond!~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
MIA:  
I'm over Lilly's once again, but probably in the most unbelievable location; her older brother Michael's room. I escaped into here after she and I got into an argument. Wait, I take that back, she went off about monarchies being outdated and how they should all be abolished. Something about how the French may have had a good idea....Can you believe it?!?! Then I started crying and ran away. I do not do confrontations very well do I? Then again I can't say too much because I haven't even told her that I am a royal. Oh crap! Michael just walked in!  
  
Michael  
I walk into my room after a wild night with my band. We practiced in the sub basement of my building. No one ever goes down there...not even maintaince crew. Oh, by the way, when I say wild night with the band I am being sarcastic. We just do cover songs for now. None of us have any inspiration to write anything.  
I started getting changed, but I only got as far as my shirt before I heard some sniffling in my closet. I had seen Pavlov in the living room when I first came in so I knew it wasn't him. Lilly was in her room and mentioned that she'd gotten into a fight with her best friend, Mia, and that Mia had left. Maybe she didn't leave?  
I slowly opened the door. Sure enough Mia Thermopolis was sitting on top of my laundry basket with a blotchy face. "Hey you," I said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't look at-at anything," she stammered.  
I hadn't thought of that. "Okay. That's good to know. What are you doing in here though?"  
"I-"she started  
  
MIA: I really didn't mean to do it. Grandmere told me not to do it. Not to tell anyone my deep dark secret. It just poured out somehow. Why it did this to Michael I have no idea. I barely know him. Well, sure I've known him since I was like, what six, but he was kind of a loner and didn't associate with anyone Lilly associated with.  
"I, I just can't take it anymore!" I screamed. Luckily Michael has soundproof walls.  
"Beg pardon?" he asked, plopping down on his bed. Still sans his shirt.  
"Lilly! She goes off about things that she has NO idea about!"  
"That would be our Lilly," he replied.  
"No, you don't even know it. I've had a hellish week and she definitely is no helping me at all."  
"Sit down, tell me about it," he replied simply. "If you want to that is."  
At least one Moskovitz offspring listens.  
"First off my mom started dating my math teacher and he stayed over night three nights in a row, I'm desperately pathetic in algebra and am planning on failing miserably, my long lost grandmother and father have shown up and told me that I'm the princess and sole heir to the throne of Genovia," I said with one breath.  
He let out a low whistle. "That would be a hellish week," he said with a little bit of a smirk.  
I fell onto his bed.  
"So I can see where you wouldn't appreciate Lilly's hatred for all things royal."  
"Uh, duh!" I covered up my face. "You know what though?"  
"What?" he asked, lying back so he was next to me.  
"I could probably be executed for telling you that." 


	2. Late Night Out

MICHAEL:  
I felt bad for her. No, that would be an understatement. The look on her face was pathetic. I figured she didn't want to go too far into the topic of the princess stuff. She could tell me later if she wanted to, or she could just drop it after tonight. I decided to lighten the mood. "I don't think that your mom and Mr. Gianni are gonna kill you for telling me about their torrid affair."  
She laughed. "Ya think so?"  
"Look, you can hide in here if you wanna be away from Lilly tonight. Or, we can go catch a movie or something." I was hoping for the movie thing because otherwise I'd be stuck in here with her. I couldn't play my guitar or anything. It'd be boring.  
"What movie?"  
"The dollar theater is showing a midnight viewing of Empire Strikes Back. We could get something to eat before hand." Now, don't get me wrong, I don't like Mia or anything, barely know the girl really, but I sincerely hoped I didn't sound like a geek with that invitation.  
"No way! I love Star Wars! But wait...my purse is in Lilly's room. I don't wanna see her."  
"My treat then fair Princess," I said with an exaggerated bow.  
She laughed. "Oh come on Michael, don't be like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Just promise me that you won't act differently towards me than before."  
I thought for a minute. "Okay then Thermopolis, get the hell out of here!" I teased.  
She looked taken aback for a moment. "Re-Really?"  
"Relax. If I talk to you now I can really bug Lilly. You know how much she hates it when I talk to her friends."  
She smiled partly. "Fine, but if you tell anyone that I'm a princess then your dead. And I can do that because I am a princess. I have people."  
I pretended to be scared and shook with fear. "I'm sure little Mia Thermopolis is gonna send her big bulky men after me."  
"I could," she warned jokingly. It was easy to talk to her. Not like other girls.  
  
We walked down the streets of New York. It was getting kind of cold out and Mia only had on her SAVE THE WHALES t-shirt. I gave her my sweatshirt, which was way too big for her. "So this thing that you are going through," I started. "Does that explain the make over?"  
She nodded. "Grandmere showed up in the last week of summer vacation with my father to take me on vacation. They told me when I was getting ready to go snorkeling. Good timing eh?"  
I laughed at how she said that last thing. I didn't push for more information  
"You know, Grandmere would have said that leaving through the fire escape was un-princesslike." "Grandmere sounds like a real piece of work," I replied.  
We ended up at Sal's Pizza. "You know what would be awesome?" I asked.  
"What?" she asked as she took a sip from her iced tea.  
"A pizza with all yellow M&M's."  
"What?"  
"Like, a girl giving me pizza with all yellow M&M's. The best of the food world, and of the candy world."  
"Okay, I can get that, but what about the yellow factor?"  
"Oh, my favorite type of M&M. No one else favors them so I do. Everyone is a sell out and likes blue."  
"Well, I will agree with the whole yellow thing. But on a pizza? Won't they melt?"  
"I guess. But it'd be pretty hot for a girl to do something like that." I wiped some sauce off of her cheek.  
"I'll be sure to let your future ladies know that."  
We shared popcorn and quoted the movie to one another. I have seriously seen the movie thirty times by now. "How many is this for you?" I asked when we walked out of the theater.  
"Like, fifteenth."  
"I got you beat."  
"Sorry I'm not such a dork like you."  
"Yeah, well, I'm the senior here, you are the freshman."  
She rolled her eyes. "You know, you are right. So why are you hanging out with me at..." she started as she looked at her watch. "Three in the morning?"  
"Because that's the kind of guy I am."  
"Oh really? I guess I really don't know you."  
"But Princess, you will," I promised.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me."  
"Good thing you know better," I replied as we reached my fire escape.  
  
That night I slept on the floor while she slept on my bed. This was definitely the latest I had been out on a Friday night with another person. Most people I can't take longer than a few minutes.  
As I started drifting off to sleep a thought came to me. Why did she tell me about the whole situation? 


	3. The Next Morning

I don't own any of these characters. Really, I don't. I swear. (I forgot to put that in chapter two!)  
  
Sorry but this one is really really long! Enjoy! MIA  
  
I woke up in a strange place. I was in a very much un-kept bed in a room I barely recognized. It wasn't until I tried to get up that I realized where I was. I put my feet over the edge of the bed and stepped on Michael. "Oops, sorry Michael."  
"It's okay. What time is it?" he asked.  
"Oh my gosh! It's one o'clock! Crap, Grandmere is gonna flip out. I was supposed to be at the Plaza by ten so we could go shopping for my winter wardrobe!"  
I started running around trying to find my sneakers in the mess that he called a room. I realized that I was scantily clad. Very un- princesslike. I was only wearing a tank top and a pair of Michael's boxer shorts. "Close your eyes," I ordered.  
"You're gonna get this royalty thing down in no time," he teased.  
"Michael!" Lilly screamed.  
"Go hide in my closet," he instructed me.  
Lilly opened the door just as I shut the closet. A box of magazines fell on me. I had to hold back the laughter. How does this boy get a box full of porn? He definitely doesn't look like the type who would be looking at naked women in a magazine. Not that he's the type that would look at naked men...errr, you know what I mean here don't you?  
"What is it?" he asked, pretending to be groggy.  
"Where is Mia? Her mother just called here all worried. She was supposed to meet her grandmother for something this morning."  
"Didn't you say that she left last night?" he asked, playing stupid.  
"Yeah, but I figured she'd come back at some point in the night. Did you hear her come in at all?"  
"No, sorry Lil. I don't really keep track of your little friends."  
Gee, thanks Michael.  
"Do you think something could have happened to her? I mean, it wasn't too late that she left but still....do you think someone could have killed her or- or kidnapped her?"  
"Lil, come on seriously. Who would want to kidnap her? Or kill her for that matter. She didn't have any money and her mom couldn't pay any ransom. She's just a flat chested fifteen year old girl. So seriously, think about it."  
Once again, thanks Michael.  
"I-I guess so. I'm gonna go over to the loft. I'll see ya later."  
"You are free," he said, knocking on the closet door.  
"Her little friend?" I asked mockingly. I gave him a little shove. "Flat chested? I suppose I am not like these girls in your magazines," I teased, tossing his porn at him.  
His cheeks reddened. Mine immediately did the same. I mean, I figured most boys looked at this junk, but I never thought Michael Moscovitz would. "Th-Those aren't mine."  
"Yeah right." I didn't know why, but it seemed so easy to talk to him. "But the question is now, what the hell am I going to say?"  
"I already know that answer."  
"Be my guest."  
"You are going to say that you came into the apartment pretty late and slept on the couch. When you heard Lilly waking up you ran out again."  
I gave him a hug, "You, my big friend, are a genius." I couldn't help but notice how he smelt nicely of soap.  
As I was walking out the front door he came up behind me. "Mia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I didn't mean that thing about you were her 'little friend' or that you are flat chested. You have a very nice chest."  
"Glad to see you noticed," I said with a laugh. I knew he wasn't flirting. Michael didn't seem like the type to flirt.  
  
MICHAEL:  
She hugged me, and sadly that is the most contact I have ever come to with a woman. Sad no? Her hair smelt really nice though, but I couldn't hold the hug long enough to figure out what it smelt like.  
"So what are you doing today?" she asked as she changed into her blouse from last night.  
"I don't know. Maybe some homework. I've got some college stuff to do. You?"  
"I have to go do damage control with Grandmere. Tonight Lilly is going out with Boris-"  
"That freshman with the swea-"  
"-ter tucking problem!" she said with me. We burst out in laughter.  
"I guess Lilly sure knows how to pick 'em."  
"Yeah. Well, thanks for everything last night."  
"Hey, they are showing Return of the Jedi tonight, did you wanna go to that maybe?"  
She smiled a little. "That'd be nice. Sure. My treat this time. Oh, and I have a feeling that Lars is gonna have to come too."  
"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked. What is with the foreign named guys and my sister's friends?  
"No. He is my body guard. After last I have a feeling Dad is gonna make me bring him everywhere."  
"Oh, fine then. That's cool. I'll see you around nine?"  
"Sure, I'll come by here."  
I felt bad about calling her Lilly's little friend and that she had a flat chest. I'm sure she has enough going on in her life than to be worried about those kinds of things, but I still felt bad. I followed her to the front door.  
"Hey Mia!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry about that whole calling you Lilly's little friend, and saying you were flat chested. You aren't." I hadn't really noticed before, but she had a nice chest. Not too big, but that wasn't my style.  
"Glad you noticed," she teased. She said this with a sparkle in her eye. If I didn't know better I would think she was flirting. But she didn't seem to be the type to flirt. At least I didn't think so.  
  
I spent the day playing on my guitar, filling out the early decision application to Columbia, and playing on my computer. Before I knew it, it was nine o'clock and a knock came to my door.  
I had just gotten out of the shower and only had my jeans on. "Hey Thermopolis. Give me a second, okay?"  
Sure, she said with a shade of crimson appearing on her face.  
"So, what happened with Grandmere?" I asked.  
"Oh lordy, I don't even wanna go there. But since you are keeping my secrets I'll tell you."  
  
She went on to describe a horrific tale. Okay, I'm being over dramatic there a touch. But still, she almost was shaking by the time she finished it.  
"She made me try on a fur coat! Why the hell would I ever want to wear one of those I ask? Why! I mean, killing a poor animal for clothes? At least she didn't make me get it though...where would I wear it anyways? School?"  
We walked down to a pizza shop and sat down. "Hey, relax. By the way, where is Lars?"  
She didn't turn around, "See the guy reading the foreign newspaper, about two booths down? That's him."  
"He's good at hiding himself at least."  
"He's pretty cool I guess."  
We finished the pizza pretty early so we decided to go for a long walk around the city before we got to the dollar theater. Along the way we saw Lilly and Boris. "What the hell are you doing with him?" she demanded.  
I expected Mia's face to start shaking. I've seen her when Lilly goes off on her. Usually she starts shaking and apologizing. "We're going to a movie."  
Lilly was a little shocked. "He's my brother."  
"And my friend," Mia replied. "What  
"Uh, well, it seems like you guys are awfully datey," Lilly responded.  
"Oh Lilly stuff it already. We're going to see a movie, not a big deal. It's not a date. We are just two big losers with no one else to hang out with," I said with a slight laugh. I could tell Mia was about to start breaking down.  
Lilly made a pug face. "What is going on Mia? What happened last night?"  
"I was on the couch. That's all. I fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to see you this morning."  
A revelation came to Lilly then. "Why did you guys decide to see a movie? When?"  
"Online. Now, if the interrogation is over we are on our way to a movie."  
  
She gave up. I can't believe it. She actually gave up.  
  
Things were quiet for a little while after that. We kind of just walked to the theater and bought our tickets. Lars had to buy one too. "Hey, did you need help with your Algebra?" I asked to cut the silence. "Let's not talk about algebra, okay?"  
"I was only offering my tutelage."  
She laughed, "You said tutelage!" she thought it was hilarious. I guess it kind of is, in an immature way, but then again we are teenagers I reminded myself.  
"Well?"  
"Only if you don't fart," she replied with a smirk.  
"I can't promise that," I replied.  
"Thanks Moscovitz."  
"No problem Thermopolis." 


	4. Chapter Four, An M & M War?

MIA  
  
I don't know what was so different. I could actually talk to Michael. Why couldn't I with Josh Richter? Case and point:  
I was at my locker on Monday morning and Josh was at his, next to mine. He asked me how my weekend was. And then he did it. He spoke to me! Words coming from his mind, to his mouth, to my ears! You don't just start talking to someone without thinking about who they are! He noticed me! He recognizes me as a person! WAHOOO! Unfortuanly I couldn't answer his simple question. Him just being nice I suppose. "I-I – I - algebra," was all I could muster before I ran off. I doubt he noticed though because Lana came over to him.  
  
On my way to algebra I saw Michael at his locker. "Hey there Moscovitz" I said giving him a light shove.  
"Hey Thermopolis. What's going on?"  
"I made myself look like a blubbering fool in front of Josh and I have algebra now. What is the point, really?" I asked.  
"Think about it, if you didn't have algebra you wouldn't have your mom having an-"  
"MICHAEL!" I said smacking him upside the head.  
"A very nice time tutoring you."  
"Nice save Einstein." I guess that wasn't a joke though. Michael really is brilliant like Einstein. Maybe he should be the one ruling a small country instead of me.  
"I'll see ya in G&T, Thermopolis."  
"Later M."  
  
At lunch Lilly attacked me. Well, not physically, but still. "Are you attracted in the sexual sense to my brother?"  
"Huh?" was my intelligent response. "How was your date with Boris by the way?"  
She smiled. The attack was over or at least delayed. "Great. We filmed a protest in Times Square!"  
Our friend Tina smiled "Sounds like a hot date to me."  
"Laugh all you want singletons."  
Lilly was so different now. Before Boris she was all 'I don't need a man!' but I guess because she has Boris she can still stand by that motto. In G&T Michael actually came out and sat with us. Lilly walked off to flirt with Boris while Michael helped me with my trinomials.  
"I don't get it," I whined.  
"Well smarty pants, you probably would if you kept everything in one notebook," he teased, tapping my nose with the pencil.  
"Then it wouldn't be fun!"  
"And not getting it is fun?"  
He had a point. "Just let me whine okay?"  
"No more whining Mia. Not one more complaint, got it? Look, when everything is starting to stress you out, just sit down, breathe in, and breathe out. Concentrate on that. Find something that gives you calm and breathe slowly. It always works for me."  
"Fine, but can we stop with the algebra for a little while? I'm growing sick of it."  
"Fine."  
I expected him to get up and go work on his webzine, Crackhead, but he didn't. He stayed there and started talking to me about college.  
"I'm sure you'll get in," I assured him. "Honestly Moscovitz, you are the smartest guy in the entire school."  
"I notice you didn't say person," he countered with a brow raised.  
"Well have you cloned any fruit flies lately?" I responded.  
"Touché. Oh well, I guess as long as I get into some college I'll be satisfied."  
"You'll get into Columbia. Trust me, you will. I know these things," I said dramatically.  
  
Tina came over that night to lend me some of her romance novels. Wahim wasn't with her. "He's downstairs," she explained.  
"Okay. So did you want to hang out a little or did you have to get back to Wahim?"  
"Wanna go over Lilly's for a little while? I didn't see her OR you all weekend."  
"Sure. Let me just tell my mom."  
"What did you do this weekend, anyways?" Tina asked me.  
"I hung out with Michael. We saw a couple of movies."  
Tina stopped walking to the stairs. "Say what? That explains Lilly's weirdness at lunch toward you."  
"We saw a couple of movies," I replied carelessly.  
"Uhm, I'd say that was a big deal!"  
"Why?"  
"Those were dates, my friend."  
I rolled my eyes and hit the down button. "No, they weren't. I don't look at him romantically."  
"Maybe you should. He's hot. If you don't then I will!"  
"You have got to be kidding me. He's a computer geek."  
"So why did you see a movie with him?"  
"Because he's my friend-computer geek."  
"Then if that's all you want, I'd be careful..."  
  
We had called Lilly from Tina's limo to let her know we were on our way, but she still didn't answer the door. Michael did. A shirtless Michael did.  
  
"Do you ever wear clothes?" I teased. I had never seen so much of his skin as I did that weekend.  
"I feel manly when I go topless. You girls should try it too sometime," he said with a wink.  
Tina blushed. I pushed it aside. Michael is such a flirt.  
  
MICHAEL  
  
I'm such a loser. I said the most perverse thing to Mia and her friend Tina. I suggested they walk around without a top on. Wouldn't mind that view actually, real breasts? Non-porno breasts? I'd take that.  
I did notice Tina blush though. Mia brushed it aside. Somehow I felt bad about that. "So ladies, what are you doing here?"  
"To see Lilly."  
"Oh, sorry, she just went out with Boris. Some violin thing or something. I'll tell her you stopped by?"  
Tina looked at Mia. I could tell there was tension turning up.  
"Let's watch some TV until she gets back then," Mia suggested. She had a bite in her voice. She was pissed.  
I said it was fine with me but I was watching a movie already. Before I could finish what I was saying though, Mia had turned on the Lifetime Movie network. "No way Thermopolis. Uh-uh."  
"Oh come on Moscovitz, you love this stuff!" she countered.  
"Sappy love stories? Come on, please! They all end up the same way. The two people who have nothing in common somehow fall in love...until the guy kills the woman's husband!"  
"Not funny M."  
"T, come on. I'm not watching this crap."  
"Then good day!" she said dramatically, brushing me away. I sat down though. Within five minutes I knew what was going to happen in the story. She elbowed me to shut up. On most cases I would have stolen the remote from her but I let her have her precious way.  
"M&M's?" I asked the girls.  
"With no pizza," Mia said, not taking her gaze off the television. She refrained from laughing.  
"I'm gonna head out," Tina said, giving Mia a look. "Are you gonna stay?"  
"Yeah. I really need to talk to Lilly." "Okay. I'll talk to you online later though. Bye, Michael!" Tina gave Mia a sideways glance. "Be good, Mia."  
I threw a blue M&M at Mia while she stared at the TV. Without looking at me she threw a brown one at me. So of course this ended up as an all out war. M&M's were everywhere. The last one from the bag went down Mia's shirt.  
I laughed, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen-"  
"Don't worry; I have no breasts so it fell right down."  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on Mia, you have breasts. I believe I told you that you had very nice ones. Stop complaining about them already. Do you hear me complaining about my penis size?"  
She turned red but then started laughing. "Grandmere would not approve of you saying the word er, peenie in front of me." "Then again, I have no reason to complain about the size of my monstrous-" I started, ignoring her inability to say penis  
She smiled, "Well, you are never going to see my breasts up close and I am never going to see your peenie up close so we'll have to take one another's word for it."  
"At the rate I'm going, no one will ever see it," I said. I heard a faint sound of whining coming from me, very uncommon. Too much Mia I guess.  
"Is that whining I am hearing? Michael Moscovitz whining?"  
I picked up another M&M off the ground and threw it down her shirt. "I should really go out for the basketball team..." No one should tease a man when he has gone eighteen years without a partner in crime. No one.  
  
Lilly didn't come home for another two hours. By the time she did, Mia had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up, but my arm was starting to fall asleep. I didn't have to though.  
"Mia? What are you doing here with my brother?" Lilly screamed.  
"Tina and I were over to see you, remember?" Mia said groggily.  
"Then where is Tina?"  
"She went home but I wanted to stay to- to talk to you about what happened."  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
"Uhm, you kind of ditched us tonight for Boris. But you know what? I don't even care anymore. You have your reasons for liking him so I'm gonna just back off until you decide you want to talk to your friends again."  
Lilly didn't seem offended. "Okay, thanks Mia."  
Mia was shocked. Lilly walked down to her room and shut the door. "Bye Michael, thanks again."  
"Let me walk you home," I offered.  
"Naw, it's okay. I'm sure dad sent Lars over here by now."  
"No, really, I don't mind."  
"Okay then. But you might want to put a shirt on."  
"What, your mom wouldn't like to see this?" I asked.  
"No, she would and that's why you need to put your shirt on," she said with a laugh. She stared at my six pack. Yes, I, the nerd have one. Not a fact that I like to expose to everyone, but I do. What else do I have to do other than work out on weekends? I kind of liked how her cheeks turned red when I caught her staring at the bod.  
  
Mia shivered as we started walking back to her apartment. I put my arm around her to keep her warm. "How are your princess lessons going?" I asked.  
"They're okay; I am starting to get a tolerance toward Grandmere. She was giving me a lesson today about pronunciation and poise."  
"Sounds like a blast."  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to be a good princess. I have terrible posture, I roll my eyes, I blabber on and on, I cannot dance, I –"  
"Mia, come on. You will make a great princess. I assure you."  
"Not according to what Grandmere says."  
"Who cares about what Grandmere says? She hasn't known you that long. She doesn't know you. She isn't a good judge of what you are good at."  
"Thanks Michael. I wasn't complaining though, I want to make that clear. Have you sent your Columbia application in yet?"  
"I'm too nervous."  
"Michael! It's due this week!"  
"I know-"  
"No, we are going back to get the application and you are sending it right this minute. No questions."  
Didn't Lilly used to say that Mia had a problem with telling people what to do? I'd like to see that Mia every once and a while.  
We mailed it in. Everything is out now.  
The next day at lunch I saw Mia making the face that she makes when Lilly is talking about Boris. I walked by her and squeezed her shoulder lightly. She looked up and smiled. "Oh Michael! Wait up!" she grabbed her books and caught up with me  
"What is it T?" I asked.  
"I needed to get away from Lilly."  
"So I am the escape once again?"  
"Uhm, basically, yes," she said with a laugh. I liked her laugh.  
"You look nice today T."  
"Thanks M. Do you think Josh noticed me?"  
I shook my head. "How can he when he has Lana's lips glued to him? Mia, you really like him that much? What do you know about him other than he's good looking and rich? You could do sooo much better."  
That had her stunned for a minute. "I don't know. You do have a point, M..."  
"See, I'm good for something at least."  
"I see that Judith Greshner thinks you are good for staring at."  
I looked behind me quickly. "She's driving me nuts."  
"Why?" Mia asked innocently.  
I liked how she furrowed her brows. I let myself smile a little.  
"You like her?" Mia asked, her face turned a little red.  
"No, God no. No, see, she's had a thing for me ever since elementary school."  
"Oh," Mia said with a slight laugh.  
"I'm not that unattractive."  
"I never said you were unattractive."  
"So you think I am attractive?" I teased.  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes Michael Moscovitz is the hottest man on earth."  
Judith walked up to us. "Michael, we have a computer club meeting now. Aren't you coming over?"  
"Judith, come on. I'm in the middle of something here."  
"Michael. It.Is.Your.Duty. You are the treasurer."  
I turned and rolled my eyes at Mia.  
"I'll be over in a minute Judith. Bye."  
I looked at Mia. "I was thinking about something you said the other night."  
"What? I said a lot of things you know..."  
"Well, something in particular."  
"Yeah?" she asked quizzically.  
"Look, just be at my house tonight at eight, okay?" 


	5. Dancing Queener, Princess

I ALWAYS forget to say thank you to everyone who reviews! I don't know when I will get to review again because I have a friend coming up tomorrow so I am going to post two long parts. Hope you enjoy and respond!  
  
MIA:  
I got out of princess lessons a little early today so I went home and got some homework done before I met Michael. I didn't really have all that much but there was an English essay. I got to his apartment at 7:45.  
"So?" I asked him.  
"Come to my room," he said, taking my hand. "I don't want Lilly to see this."  
I went with him, what other choice did I have? When we got into the room he bolted the door shut. "Should I have brought Lars with me?" I teased.  
"What I am about to do you can never tell anyone about."  
"Okay."  
"Are you taking dance lessons with Grandmere?"  
"Yeah but it's so awkward to dance with a sixty five year old lady."  
"And you normally don't do that anyways. You would dance with a guy, right?"  
"Duh, I would hope so!" I responded, plopping down on his bed.  
He took my hand. "Do not tell a single soul about this, got it?"  
He put on some slow music. Who knew he was a sucker for love ballads?  
  
"Michael, what is going on?" I asked nervously.  
"I took dance lessons when I was thirteen. Mom and Dad made me. I'm going to help you out a little bit."  
He held me close, and for some reason it didn't feel weird. I mean, sure, Kenny Showalter is my friend, but if he ever held me this close I think I'd flip out. This gave me the opportunity to take in the nice aroma of Michael's skin.  
"Thermopolis?"  
"Yeah?" I asked, staring at him. Had he noticed the smelling?  
"Can you stop stepping on my feet?"  
Our eyes locked for a minute and then I laughed to get myself out of it. "Oops, sorry. My feet are abnormally big-"  
"Stop with the excuses and concentrate."  
He was surly bossy. But not in the bad way. Like, Josh for example, always tells Lana how she should dress and wear her hair. Michael told me what to do only when he had to. What the hell am I talking about?  
  
MICHAEL:  
I couldn't believe what I was doing. Why was I suddenly interested in being friends with Mia Thermopolis? This is a question that plagued me the whole time that I waited for her to show up at eight o'clock. She came a little early though.  
While I was showing her how to dance I couldn't help but take in the smell of her hair. The sweet scent of strawberries filled my nasal cavity. I was so wrapped up in taking in her scent that I barely noticed her stepping on my feet.  
She put her head on my shoulder once we got into the swing of things. I felt so comfortable with her. In one short week I found the person I could share so much with. I mean, sure, Denis and Felix and all of my other friends I could talk to about just about everything. But Mia was different. I could get her input about girls; what they do and do not like. I mean, I know the basic things, but not the type of things that would make a girl overlook the guys like Josh Richter.  
I just hope I don't do anything stupid like fall for her.  
At the end of the lesson that night I offered to take her OUT dancing, as friends of course. Cause that is what we are.  
"Like old people dancing?" she asked.  
"No, like at a club or something."  
"SO you can show off your moves and pick up chicks?" she said with a smile.  
"No, actually to publicly embarrass you."  
She rolled her eyes. "I think I can do that very well on my own."  
"Come on though. It'd be fun. And then you could stay here with Lilly that night."  
"Okay. It might be fun."  
So that was why we were at Club Vito, an underage club for teens. I have NEVER felt more out of place in my entire life but a band I really liked was playing there that night and I needed something to do. Besides, Mia really wanted to go. She really warmed up to the idea.  
  
MIA:  
Michael picked me up to go to the club that night at nine o'clock. "Remember to call me when you get back to Lilly's!" Mom yelled to the door as I left. Yeah, like she'd remember I had to call.  
Once we walked into the club Michael took my hand in his, protectively. He was just like a big brother. "Did I tell you that you look nice tonight?" he asked me.  
I felt weird in what I was wearing. Grandmere picked it out for me when she heard I was going dancing at a club. She had consulted her designers who told her they would have a top ready for me by Friday afternoon. It was kind of a toga inspired top a la Jessica Simpson. I told her I didn't want to bare too much skin, and for once she agreed to my requests.  
"I feel really out of place," I admitted after he bought me a coke.  
"I know what you mean. But once the band starts playing we can dance and ignore everyone else."  
I didn't point out that there was music already playing. Music that I happened to like. But he didn't. He was very strict in his musical tastes for some reason. "Oh no!" I gasped.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Lana Weinberger is over there and she caught sight of me!"  
He looked over at her. "So?"  
"So she's probably saying how stupid I look and that I should stop trying to look like her and her friends."  
"You aren't though," he said simply. "Who would want to look like that? Buying the knock off versions off of Canal Street of what you can get with one phone call? Mia, she's nothing."  
Our hands rested on the counter together. His hand on mine. "Michael, I only wish I had your confidence."  
"You should. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Lana is just jealous that you have the looks, style, social capacity of her, plus intelligence."  
How did this guy NOT have a girlfriend? He always knew what to say to make a girl feel better.  
Lana walked over to us. "Hey there Mia. Out on a Friday night? Wow, big step for you I suppose," she said icily. Then she looked at Michael. "Wow, I never knew Club Vito had a freak outreach program. If I had known I would have never come tonight. What, Mia, did you make that shirt all by yourself on a previous Friday night spent all alone?"  
"Lana, have you ever heard of the designer, Sebastino?" Michael asked.  
"Uh, no."  
"Of course you wouldn't. He's a very high fashion designer. Mostly does things for big stars like Britney Spears. Mia is close personal friends with him and this is a one of a kind top designed by him. So why don't you go scamper off to your little boyfriend over there, who is by the way starting to dance with that scantily clad brunette," Michael said coolly.  
Her mouth dropped. She didn't even know who Sebastino was but she was mad that I did. Before even considering her boyfriend with someone else she says, "You do NOT know Sebastino."  
"Of course she does. His number is on her cell phone. If she wanted a dress right now to change into he'd be right by to give her an original."  
"B-But how?"  
"Oh oh Lana. Josh is starting to make out with the girl," Michael replied. Lana turned around quickly and ran off.  
I sat there with my mouth still open, still prepared to blubber something stupid to Lana in regards to her first comment. Michael had handled that without any nerves. "How the heck did you do that?"  
"Mia, you have to read people. Lana wants things that other people say are cool. I knew she'd lay off once she heard that the guy who designs Britney's clothes was your personal designer."  
"But he's not."  
"She doesn't know that."  
"You are the best, Michael."  
"That's what all the girls tell me."  
  
MICHAEL:  
Euro-Trash got up on the stage. I jumped off of my stool and grabbed Mia's hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
"We are going to dance," I replied simply.  
"I-I don't know, Michael," she said nervously. I pretended I didn't hear her arguments. She had to get over her fear of being in the public. I waved to Lars who was keeping his eyes on us.  
"Mia, you'll love this band. They're awesome!"  
Euro-Trash was awesome because they didn't play just one kind of music. They kind of spread their musical interest all over the charts. They did some new age stuff, some pop, some rock a little bit of everything. They were kind of Mia in a musical sense. I knew she liked pretty much everything so I knew she'd like these guys.  
By the look on her face I could tell she did. She started getting comfortable with the crowds, which made us have to dance closer together. I hadn't danced like this with a girl before. Usually when I went to these things I left before the crowd became a dancing orgy. Before people just started rubbing up against one another that is. But we stayed until Euro- Trash was done for the night.  
The only downer for that night was when a guy tried taking Mia away to dance with him. She shook her head no, "I'm with him!" I could get used to girls saying that. But I was surprised nonetheless because this guy was a Josh Richter look alike.  
"Michael, thank you soooo much for bringing me here! I would have never come here if it hadn't been for you!" she exclaimed when we left for the night.  
"It was my pleasure, T."  
Lars didn't look very happy. I looked at my watch and realized why. It was quarter to three in the morning. He came up to us. "I spent all night trying to figure out where you two were. You cannot do that anymore, if something happened I would have never known."  
Okay, so he wasn't pissed about the time. "Sorry Lars. Can you back off?" Mia asked nervously. She didn't want people to see that she had a bodyguard like her friend Tina.  
"Okay Princess."  
"Lars, no one knows," she hissed. "Shut up!"  
"Sorry Princess."  
She rolled her eyes and pulled me by my wrist far from him.  
"You okay?" I asked her.  
"I am a freak. A freak who can't even go dancing with a guy without having someone tell her she did something wrong. I just want to be normal and be able to go out and have fun like everyone else. Like Lana-"  
"You don't seriously want to be like Lana?" I said.  
"Well, no, but still. She doesn't have a three hundred pound guy always walking thirty feet behind her at all times."  
I put my arm around her. Physical contact was no longer an issue after how close we were that night. Sweat was pouring off of the two of us. "I had fun tonight Thermoplis."  
"Me too Michael. I don't think Lilly would have ever done that with me."  
"I hope you guys don't dance like that together."  
"Two girls dancing like that? Don't guys normally like that?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, but when one of them is my little sister."  
I was still a little embarrassed. I was worried that she thought I was strange. That she didn't like me touching her like that. But at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted my arm around her. I didn't want to lose that closeness we had shared for hours and hours. Maybe we could come here every Friday night- wait, what the hell was I talking about? 


	6. Chapter 6

As Promised......and to clear up any questions, I do not own these guys...I wish I had Michael but unfortunately I do not ( Enjoy!  
  
MIA:  
The club was soooo much fun! I had never gone to one of those places before. I had the best time of my entire life. And Michael was amazing. He not only told Lana off, but he can really dance! He held me close to him so I wouldn't get lost. Also, mostly everyone else was dancing like this. He probably wanted to dance with some other girl but knew that I wouldn't stay on the dance floor if he left me for someone else. Everyone else just randomly picked a dance partner. Then again, I don't think Michael is the type to randomly dance with a stranger.  
There were two downfalls for the evening, at least for me. Some strange guy tried to pull me from Michael and started to dirty dance with me. I shook my head nervously and told him that I was with Michael. The other downfall was at the end when Michael and I were walking back to his apartment. He held me close to him and I was excited because then I could smell the soapy scent of his skin. But he was so sweaty, or as Grandmere says 'glowing', that there was no trace of the soap.  
"You tired?" he asked as we neared his building.  
"Not really. I just want to shower. Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in? I don't want to wake up Lilly. I'll just sleep in the liv-"  
"No, sleep in my room. Don't be silly. You are practically family in my house. You deserve a bed."  
"You are the family in the house. YOU deserve the bed."  
"Well, we'll figure some arrangement out."  
  
We got to his apartment and I headed straight for the shower. The Moscovitz's don't have my strawberry smelling shampoo so I was a little let down. They just use the stuff that the hairdressers use in the parlors. I liked how my hair smelt normally. Now it wouldn't have a scent at all.  
When I got back to Michael's room he had thrown some clean boxers and a t-shirt on the bed. Crap. I hadn't shaven. Well, it wasn't like I was a bear or anything, but you could see a little bit of hair on my legs. I didn't even like looking at it. I didn't want Michael, a BOY seeing it. "Um, Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, not looking at me. He was staring at his computer screen at fanmail for his webzine.  
"Do you have any like, sweatpants I could borrow? It's kind of too cold for boxers."  
"Well, of course I do, but the elastic waistbands are too big for you," he said turning back to me. "I don't care if you have hairy legs."  
He had read my mind. I mean, sure, he's just Michael, but who wants ANY boy to see her naked hairy legs? No one! "Michael."  
"Get over the vanity Thermopolis."  
Neither one of us were tired. After he showered we laid down in his bed and watched Nick at Night. I have my Lifetime, he has Nick at Night. I was happy that he'd showered because he once again was at his rightful scent; wonderful Dove soap.  
Lilly didn't even realize I was there at all. Michael and I slept in until like, noon (no princess lessons), and she had gone out to see one of Boris's recitals. I was kind of relieved.  
Michael got up first and went to get some blueberry muffins from the kitchen. I looked up at the ceiling. It was really high. Unlike my bedroom ceiling. I looked around suspiciously. No one has to know if I start jumping on the bed. I'd be done before Michael came back. I got up and started jumping just as Michael walked in. Damn, he's quick. He was laughing. Then he put the muffins on top of his TV and joined me.  
  
MICHAEL:  
"I haven't done this in years!" I said with a laugh.  
"I haven't been able to because of my freakish height!" she replied.  
Suddenly the bed started breaking. We clasped arms and fell down with the bed. There were a few screams followed by laughter. "Damn Mia, you broke my bed!"  
"Everything was fine until you showed up!"  
We collapsed onto the bed and cracked up.  
  
I was barely home all the next week. I basically went to school; now I was walking with Mia and Lilly (which drove Lilly nuts and caused me and Mia to share a silent laugh), went to either band practice or Computer Club, and hung out with Mia. Mostly tutoring though. We always planned on spending the time tutoring, but we always ended up talking about other things. Like movies. One night we blew the tutoring all together and went to see her favorite all time movie, Dirty Dancing. "Aw, you are like Johnny to my Baby!" she said with a laugh. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me to see this. Lilly hates the movie."  
"Make that two of us," I replied with a smirk.  
"You are free to leave Moscovitz."  
"I can't possibly leave the Princess all alone could I?"  
"I have Lars."  
"Fine. See ya," I said, standing up.  
"You are really leaving?" she asked, pained look on her face.  
I really was going to, but I couldn't take that look on her face. "I'm only teasing you Mia. I would never, ever leave you."  
  
MIA:  
Michael and I started spending a lot of time together that week. I had a huge math test on Friday and was desperate for help. He came over on Thursday night after my princess lesson.  
"Hi M.," I said as I opened the door.  
"Hey T. Damn, I was so hoping your shirt would be off since I always have mine off for you!"  
"That wouldn't be very princess like would it?" I teased. It wasn't like he'd see that much anyways because I have the breast size of a twelve year old. He already pointed that out to Lilly.  
"I could be the first to say I saw them," he continued, "And sell my story to the Post."  
I smiled, "Only if I get a cut of that deal."  
We walked through the kitchen past my mom and Mr. G. "Mom, Michael is going to tutor me in math since your boyfriend won't."  
"Mia, I said I would after your mother and I have some time to-"  
"I'm teasing. Relax. Can we go into my room?" I asked.  
"Okay sweetheart." My mom doesn't care about those kinds of things.  
We sat on my big bed and opened up my math book.  
  
"Did I tell you how Judith asked me to the prom already?"  
I burst out in laughter. "You are joking me! That isn't for another like five months right?" I didn't let on that I knew exactly to the hour how far away it was.  
"No kidding. Why would I bring her anyways? I mean think about it. You have heard the rumors, right?" he asked.  
I shook my head. I kept out of the high school rumor mill. I liked that.  
"You know, that you and I are together..." he said softly.  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
"Yeah well, so basically everyone else assumes that and yet she doesn't! I almost wish we were so I could tell her to back off!"  
"Who would you bring?" I asked.  
"Huh? Are you listening to what I am talking about?"  
I ignored the rumor thing. He and I were friends. "The prom."  
"I dunno. I don't even know if I'll go."  
"You have to!" I said, a little too energetically.  
"Why, you want to go with me?" he asked with a smirk.  
"No. Just think about it though. When you are older you'll wish you went. You are going and I am not taking no for an answer."  
"Even if I can only get Judith Gershner to go with me?"  
"I'll go in her place," I offered. Where the heck did that come from?  
He didn't say anything back. He just smiled. "Maybe then."  
He stayed pretty late, later than Mr. G even. We watched a movie after we studied. It felt nice to snuggle with him while watching Beauty and the Beast. He didn't even laugh, even though I knew he wanted to. Once again, confusion wracked my brain while we were snuggling. Why were we doing this? I still don't know. I only know that it felt nice. I really need a boyfriend to do this with...with some extreme making out involved...yummmm  
  
I got my math test back on Monday morning. I was shocked. My total lack of knowledge in mathematics was gone? I had not seen a grade like this in ages. I ran up to Michael at lunch. He was sitting by himself and listening to his disc man. "MICHAEL!" I yelled, tapping him on the shoulder.  
"What's up?" he asked, taking off his headphones.  
"I got a B+ on my test!"  
His eyes widened, "That's awesome. I knew you could do it."  
I hugged him, "Thank you soooo much! There's no way I could do this without you!"  
"Sure you could. You can do everything Mia. Everything." 


	7. Michael's Confession

MICHAEL  
  
The joy of her B+ didn't last very long though. Weeks later we were spending our G&T time tutoring. It was actually fun doing this stuff. I didn't think so three years ago when I did it, but now that I get to help someone else I think it is fun. Plus, Mia and I crack jokes about Boris and Lilly.  
"Did you wanna come over tonight?" I asked her. "I have to show you something."  
"Michael, I do not want to see your peenie," she joked.  
Both of our cheeks turned red. "Damn. Forget it then," I said with a laugh. "But no, seriously. There's something I have to show you."  
After a dramatic pause, "It'd be an honor," she accepted graciously.  
"Being around your Grandmere is really getting to you," I replied. "Don't go to the dark side Luke! Don't go!"  
"Just because I am being polite does not mean that I am becoming her. I would never be her. When I am, ya know, in her position I will never make my granddaughter go though lessons like these"  
"Oh yes," I started. She was staring behind me. I looked. There was Josh, looking thoughtful. "Mia, don't do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Stare at him. Not only is it rude, but it's totally stupid." We looked out the window together. And we saw Josh and Lana making out. "Would you really want to be with someone who's only capable of making out with a girl?" At least he's able to do that, unlike me. Unlike me who has only kissed one person and that was on a dare. And I didn't know who it was because it was during a seven minutes in heaven game where we were blindfolded.  
"I guess I'd want to be with someone who I could carry on a conversation. I mean, whenever I am around Josh I turn into a blubbering fool. I guess it'll be awhile before I can have a boyfriend though. I barely even have enough time to hang out with my friends, between school, Grandmere, and homework. Forget a boyfriend. Besides, no one would want to date a five foot nine inch princess."  
"Mia, stop the whining. When it's the right time you'll find someone, I promise. Besides, if you don't, I bet Grandmere would find someone suitable for you!"  
"Don't give her any ideas..."  
  
She showed up at my apartment around six thirty. I got to the door and took off my shirt. It was a running joke now between us. She brushed by me, and let her fingers go across my stomach. "Hi Michael."  
"Thermopolis."  
"What is it you just HAVE to show me?" she asked with wide eyes.  
"Here, let me take your backpack," I said taking her bag. She handed me her jacket as well. She must have assumed we were going to be studying.  
"I never said your jacket."  
"We going outside?" she asked.  
"Yes. Come on," I said grabbing her hand. We were in the hall before I remembered I had no shirt on. She didn't seem to mind though. I quickly ran in and threw on my black t-shirt.  
We rushed down to a club not far from my apartment. She looked really confused. I took her in the back way. I noticed that Lars was watching us from about thirty feet away. I told Mia to sit at the table in the front of the stage. She looked really confused when I walked backstage and left her alone. Lars sat with her. He looked slightly pissed that I hadn't cleared the location with him. Terrorists might have set up a bomb to kill the sole heir to the Genovian crown. Don't they get that people aren't concerned that much with their country. No offense to Mia or anything, but Genovia does not do all that much. Not enough for terrorists to want Mia dead.  
Denis came up to me and peeked into the audience. "Who's that chick?" he asked.  
"Oh, that's just Mia, she's my friend."  
"That's the girl I told you I saw him with that night at Vito's," Gabe said coming up behind us. "I told you she was hot."  
"You saw us?" I asked. I thought we were dancing anonymously. I guess people noticed.  
"Just a friend?" Denis asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Man, she's hot. Think she'd go for me?"  
"No." A lie. He was the kind of guy she would like, but would never expect to talk to. She'd be really uncomfortable talking to him.  
"Why not?" he asked shocked. Every girl goes for him.  
"Her dad is really strict about who she dates. He'd never let her date a musician," I lied.  
"But it's okay for her to hang out with you? Is that her dad with her?"  
"No...erg, that's her uncle."  
"Right. Dude, I'm gonna go-"  
"No. You are not going to do anything. Come on, let's get on stage." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MIA  
I couldn't believe it. Michael was up on stage with a band. He was singing. I never knew he was a singer. I never new he could play the guitar. I recognized the other people vaguely from school. One of them winked at me I think.  
This was the coolest thing ever. Michael was in a band! That's so cool. He looked totally at ease being up there on the stage. They sang a lot of cover songs, but then one that the keyboardist wrote about a bad break up.  
After the set the bassist came up to me. "Hey, I'm Denis."  
"Hi, I'm Mia," I replied, confused as to why he was talking to me. Hot musicians don't talk to small breasted freaks like me.  
"You are Michael's friend, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you guys, you know, hooking up, or just friends?"  
I nearly burst out laughing. Imagine me 'hooking up' with Michael!  
"We are just friends."  
"In that case, how about a date with me then?"  
I thought for a minute. He was cute, but something wasn't right about him. "I'm sorry, but my father doesn't let me date." Why the hell did I refuse a date with this gorgeous guy? It was the first time in my entire life a guy asked me out on a date. What was wrong with me?  
"Yeah, that's what Michael told me."  
  
Afterwards Michael came up to me. "Michael Moscovitz! That was amazing! I never knew!" I exclaimed, hugging him.  
"Well, I figure you told me your deep dark secret, it's only fair."  
I rolled my eyes. "These are two very different secrets. I'm not going to be a rock star."  
"I don't know who is."  
"Michael, you were amazing up there! No need to be modest with me!" I exclaimed. I saw some girls giving me dirty looks. "Um, did you want to stay?"  
"No, why?"  
"Those girls..."  
"So? They come here every week. They are kind of weird."  
"You have groupies?" I said with a laugh.  
"I guess so. So you thought it was good?"  
"Totally. It was incredible But Michael, you are always complaining about not having a girlfriend. I'm sure those girls-"  
"They aren't my type," he interrupted sharply.  
I stayed quiet for half the walk to his apartment. "So have you written anything?"  
"No. I don't really have any inspiration. Wanna hear Kev's story?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said with a shiver.  
"Cold?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come inside then. I'll make you some hot chocolate."  
We went inside and he told me the story about Kevin and his ex- girlfriend.  
"See, they started going out junior year of high school. They're freshman in college now so things are a little different. She's about a half an hour away and he's here in New York. a/n, kind of a true story here, sorry, couldn't resist bringing personal life into the story!"  
"Uh huh?"  
"And he broke up with her for a little while, like a week. Then they got back together and things were fine for a little while. But now she's saying she's all confused and wants to meet new people."  
"So what? Is he bitter?"  
"He thought it was the real thing."  
I sided with the girl. "It could still be. She just needs to see what it's like with other guys."  
He shrugged. "Mia, you and I can't really judge I guess. I mean, we aren't really experts in relationships."  
Lilly walked in right then. "Hey Mia! Oh man it's been so long since we've hung out. Are you staying over?"  
"Are you inviting me?" I asked hopefully.  
"Sure. Think your mom will let you?"  
"No problem. Let me just call her."  
Mom of course let me. She and Mr. G were having a serious talk tonight. I hope she isn't dumping him. The future of my math grade depends on this relationship! 


	8. It's a Date?

Me and Lilly started watching television in Lilly's mom and dad's room. They were in Albany overnight on business. "Who would you rather, Leonardo DiCaprio, or Josh Ritcher?" Lilly asked.  
"Duh, Josh."  
"Even if you guys were the last ones on earth?"  
"Definitely."  
"Oh come on Mia. Josh wouldn't help with your kids."  
"So what? He's cute."  
Michael walked in just then.  
"Who's cute?" he asked, taking a handful of popcorn.  
"She's talking about JOs-"  
"I'm sorry Michael! I'm trying to be good about it... but it's not my fault! Lilly mentioned him, not me!"  
"Michael, Buffy or Xena?" Lilly asked suddenly.  
"Buffy."  
"Madonna or Mia?" Lilly questioned again. I started blushing. I didn't want him to start thinking I had a crush on him. I wanted to be his friend.  
He smiled at me, "Aging, desperate pop star or pr-"he started to say princess, "Mia, definitely Mia," he said with a wink.  
"Britney Spears or Mia?"  
"Mia."  
"Buffy or Mia?"  
"Sorry T, but I'll go with Buffy. She's so flexible."  
"Just like those girls in your magazines?" Lilly argued. He turned red. But Lilly switched her questions over to me. "Who are you willing to lose your virginity to?"  
Now my face was red. "Um, excuse me?"  
"Lilly, isn't that kind of personal?" Michael argued.  
"Unless you already lost it to 'I've kissed one girl in my entire life' over there," she said, pointing to Michael. "In which case, ewwww!"  
Both of our faces were red. "Look, I am in no position what so ever to lose my virginity. I would have to be with the boy, who declares his undying devotion to me, has been my boyfriend for at least a year, and is willing to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway with me."  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "So you are going for the gay guy?"  
Michael turned red once again. I guess it's his and my favorite color these days. "Look, make sure you girls clean up this mess on the bed okay? I'm heading to bed. See ya." Michael brushed past my leg, which was hanging over the edge of the bed. I think he did that on purpose. I think so at least. It could have been my imagination. I had made sure my legs were shaven though, and he gave me a smile before he left.  
"Lilly!" I hissed once he was out of earshot.  
"What?"  
"How could you talk about that in front of him?"  
"You know he looks at pornos?" she asked, ignoring my question.  
"Gee, no Lilly. Honestly, every guy does what else would they masturbate to?"  
"MIA! What has gotten into you?" Lilly screeched.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, flipping through a teen magazine.  
"What happened to my best friend?" she asked.  
"I'm right here," I replied.  
"No, the Mia Thermopolis I know would never ever use the word 'masturbate'. Especially in regards to my brother. Which, by the way, gross. You picked up my brother's annoying habits."  
"Oh chill out Lilly. You are always telling me to be more assertive-"  
"Not gross though."  
"Sorry, I won't say it again."  
"Good. You worry me sometimes Mia."  
"Why is that?"  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with Michael so much. The number of friends that he actually has is already small, with him spending so much time with you he'll have nil."  
I hadn't thought of that. "Okay Lil, I'll cut back on the time we spend together."  
"Hey, I just thought of something. The dance is coming up."  
"No way!" I said like a valley girl. I think I picked that up from Michael.  
Lilly gave me a glare. "You should go out with Kenny Showalter! He's been dying to take you on a date but he's been afraid of you being with Michael. We could go on a double date!"  
I picked up stray popcorn from the bed. "I don't think so, Lil. I don't like Kenny."  
"Oh, a month ago you would be jumping at this chance!"  
"Why is that? What is so different?"  
"Well, more like a month and a half ago you would have. Before Michael," she said accusingly.  
"Lilly, get it straight now. I do not like Michael like that. I do not like Kenny like that."  
"Yeah, right."  
The next morning Lilly ran out at four in the in the morning to get footage of the homeless people who live on her block. Scary, but true. So I was left with Michael in the morning. I hadn't realized how nice he looked so early. How wonderfully built his upper torso was. I can not be a slave to my lustful drives. That's what Grandmere said. She said I should earn from my mother and father's mistakes. The family mustn't have anymore embarrassing out of wedlock babies. I didn't remind her that she was talking about me.  
He hadn't been expecting me to be in the kitchen at seven in the morning so he walked out in his boxers. His Luke Skywalker boxers. How cute. He didn't even bother going back to his room when he saw me. He just went into the cabinet and grabbed a box of Cap'n Crunch. "Hey there Thermopolis."  
"Hey there Luke," I said in reference to his underwear.  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked genuinely.  
I shrugged. Honestly though, I started to see what Tina was talking about that night. He was pretty hot. Even in Luke Skywalker underwear. I laughed a little because I wore Queen Amilda (sp?) panties.  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked, embarrassed. He looked down at the little hole in the shorts. "Well I know it's not that because that is nooo laughing matter."  
"Isn't it weird how guys walk around basically naked and girls can't?"  
"Its discrimination damn it! I am all for naked girls walking around. Why don't you start? Go on; don't be embarrassed, I'm not."  
I laughed, "Oh Michael!"  
"That's right, girls be screaming that all night long when I get to college," he joked.  
"You are definitely not what I expected."  
He looked at me thoughtfully. Worried maybe.  
"What's that mean? You didn't expect me to look hot in my boxers?"  
"Well..." I started. "Lilly always told me you had no sense of humor."  
"Look at her! She doesn't think anything is funny unless she thinks of it first!"  
"It's amazing how different you guys are..."  
How does life get so stressful? Mom and Mr. G eloped last night! I didn't even know you could do that so quickly! Well, I guess that is the point of eloping, but still. They should have asked me first for permission. The law should say that all children of those getting eloped should give their permission first! I am her daughter. The next thing is the creepiest thing though. She's pregnant with his baby! Ahhhhhhh!  
On a lighter note, Fat Louie clawed apart my Save the Whales t- shirt. If I didn't love him so much I woulda thrown him out a window. I guess the stress of another man in the loft was getting to him. I could understand that I guess. After the adults told me the news I escaped to the comfort of the Moscovitz's. Lilly was of course gone.  
I vented to Michael. "Mia, it isn't that bad. Honestly. Just think, you will have a little baby brother or sister in a few months."  
"Yeah, but now I know for sure my mom had sex with my teacher! And just think, I probably had math the next day. What if that B+ I got was only because he got lucky with my mom?"  
He laughed at that. "You are right. I can tell you from experience that she's a good lay-"  
"No mom jokes with girls," I instructed.  
"No, seriously though, you earned that B+."  
We fell asleep on the couch and it felt just right. My head fit perfectly on his chest. He fell asleep with his chin on my forehead. Hard to explain, but definitely cozy.  
The next day at Princess Lessons Grandmere made an announcement. "Amelia, we will be having a dinner for all of the Genovian dignitaries in America the Friday after Thanksgiving. You will be attending as a distinguished guest. I have chosen this boy as your escort-"  
She handed me the picture of a boy who looked like an ape. "Um, I don't think so Grandmere."  
"Amelia, you mustn't talk back to me like that, so vulgar."  
Dad walked in just then.  
"Phillippe, explain-"  
"Whoa, did someone tell the zoo the ape escaped?"  
"Dad, Grandmere wants this boy to be my escort to the dinner for the dignitaries. Please tell her no, that I'll find someone to come with me on my own!"  
"Mother...honestly. She's able to choose her own date. Any boy would love to go with her."  
"Whom?" Grandmere inquired.  
I was caught off guard. "I-I don't know, but I'm sure I could find someone. Maybe my friend Michael."  
"How about this, Mia has until this weekend to find an escort. Then if she doesn't find one she can go with this young man."  
"Philippe..."  
"Mother, please. You must allow her to make some decisions on her own."  
I hated when they spoke about me as if I wasn't in the room. "Please Grandmere..."  
"Fine," she started. I caught her rolling her eyes. "But he must be suitable. He will go through a thorough background check."  
I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Thank you Grandmere, you are too kind."  
Grandmere walked out to the balcony to smoke a cigarette and Dad sat down. "So who is this Michael?"  
"Lilly's older brother. Dad, he's so cool! He's in this band, Skitter Box, and he sings! But not only that, he's going to go to Columbia next year. Pretty well rounded, no?" I added the Columbia part based on my pure intuition.  
"Aw, I always wanted to be in a band when I was young. For obvious reasons I wasn't. I can't say that I don't approve of his life choices, especially since he chose to be your friend. Is that all he is to you?" he asked.  
I nodded. "Of course. Dad, its great having a guy best friend. You don't have to censor anything in front of them."  
"Beg pardon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I mean, he knows about all of this," I said gesturing the room meaning the entire situation. "So I can vent to him about Grandmere and about lessons and school and everything. He gives me a totally different perspective. And he is teaching me so much- nothing bad, just stuff that Grandmere is trying to teach me, but in a fun way."  
"Mia, if I didn't know better, I would say you were in love with this boy."  
"Dad, really, he's like a senior. Why would I fall for him?"  
"I was a senior when I started dating your mom in college."  
"That's college. Less social barriers."  
"So because he's a senior you don't love him? That's it?"  
"No Dad. It's..." I couldn't come up with an answer. "It's hard to explain," I said finally. I hadn't thought of one good reason not to love him.  
"Well, he sounds like a pretty great guy. Enjoy whatever it is that you two have together."  
So now I just needed to find a date. Michael probably wouldn't want to go to something so formal with me. It's not like I am his girlfriend so he is expected to do anything. I couldn't tell Lilly about this, nor could I tell Tina. This is just what I needed with only weeks before finals!  
It started getting colder and soon the ice rink was open. Normally Lilly and I go on the first day but she was with Boris at some violin recital. Great. I asked Tina if she wanted to go but she said that Dave was introducing her to his parents for the first time that night and she didn't want to be injured. I was about to let it go until Michael IM'd me.  
  
CracKing: Hey T. What are you doing today? FtLouie: Moping. Why do all of my friends have boyfriends but me? CracKing: Because they are just sooo much cooler than you, and they have bigger breasts. FtLouie: Funny Michael. Crack jokes about my body, that's just great. You are partially the cause to why so many girls have horrible body images. CracKing: So why the sudden outpouring disdain for the couples? FtLouie: Because I wanted to go ice skating! CracKing: Did you ask everyone? FtLouie: Yes. CracKing: You never asked me. Damn, he had me there. But then I thought of what Lilly said to me. FtLouie: I figured you would want to hang out with your other friends CracKing: T, you are slowly becoming one of my best friends. That gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. FtLouie: Really? CracKing: Yeah. I'll be by in ten minutes to go skating. CracKing HAS SIGNED OFF  
  
"Mom, do you know where my skates are?" I asked, rummaging through the hall closet. "Look in the trunk in the closet. Who did you get to get skating with you?" "Michael." "You are going out with him again?" she asked, coming into the hall. "Make sure you bundle up. Grandmere will kill you if you get a cold. It isn't princess like." "Yeah, so?" ""Make sure you bundle up. Grandmere will kill you if you get a cold. It isn't princess like." What's going on with you two?" "Huh?" "I mean, for the past two months you two have been attached at the hip. What is going on with you guys?" "Nothing," I lied, wait, I lied? Nothing was going on with us. Nothing. Right? "Uh huh, try unflaring your nostrils. I see how he smiles at you when you aren't paying attention. It's kind of sweet. Wear your mittens. " "Michael and I have become friends." I didn't want to wear mittens though. They weren't good to hold hands with. That is, if we were to hold hands while we skated. "Friends? Is that all?" Mom asked. "Are you going to bring him to that dinner?" "Yes, and I don't know. I don't want him to think of it as a date, ya know?" "So why did you mention it to your father and grandmother?. Lars is going with you by the way." "Moooooooooom!" "I don't make the royal rules." "Mom, I refuse. No one knows who I am, come on." Michael knocked on the door just then. "Ready T?" he asked with a wide smile. Mom was right, he does have a nice smile. My mom rolled her eyes. "Michael, you look awfully happy. What a nice smile you have," she said toward me. "Be good kids. Don't be late." "Oh, Mom, I might sleep over the Moscovitz's. Lilly and I are gonna have a sleepover." "I thought she was with Boris tonight?" "Yeah, we are all gonna watch movies over there and then Boris is going home." "Okay Mia, call though." Geez, I have a bodyguard for crying out loud. "Okay Mom, I love you." "You too kid. Be good."  
  
Michael and I spend the better half of the afternoon skating around and around the rink. He held my hand. It was strange, different from other times he'd done that. I pushed those thoughts aside though. "Have you heard from Columbia yet?" I asked him. His cheeks were red from the cold.  
"Not yet. Soon though. Hopefully it'll be soon at least. I mean, I'm gonna have to send out other applications otherwise-"  
"Michael, don't be foolish. You are going to get in. Trust me." I loved the look on his face. It was priceless. I can't even begin to describe it. What the hell was going on with me?  
  
MICHAEL  
She assured me that I'd get into Columbia. I wish I had her confidence. Lilly didn't know that I had even applied. She believed that I wasn't applying anywhere and that I would end up a bum on the street because I was so lazy.  
Mia had a strange look on her face, like she was worried about something. "What's going on now T.?" We were now at the point where we could read one another's expressions. But I had no idea what she was thinking about.  
"Huh?"  
"You are biting your upper lip, you are worried about something. Don't tell me Grandmere is at it again is she?" Upper lip was worried about something, biting the bottom lip was nervousness.  
"Well, sort of. There is this dinner for the Genovian politicians that are over here. It's sort of an appreciation dinner. I have to go."  
"Is that all?" I asked. There was something else.  
"Grandmere has picked an escort- a date- for me."  
I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. "Oh?"  
"I saw a picture of him the other day at my Princess Lesson."  
"Oh. Good looking, no?" I didn't want her going on a date with some guy. Some other guy. But I guess I couldn't stop her, it wasn't like I was her boyfriend or anything.  
"I don't like him Michael, not at all. Not even as a friend. I googled him online and he's weird. He is like, a chess champion and is way into polo. And was once arrested for stalking. I am surprised that passed Grandmere's radar."  
"Oh?" I asked, happier this time. "Nothing wrong with chess I guess."  
She smiled, "Is that all you can say?"  
It was my turn to laugh and turn red. "No."  
"You don't have a police record, do you?" she asked. She looked adorable when she asked random questions.  
"Well, there was this one time I held up a bank, but they couldn't get a conviction," I joked. "Of course not. You've known me your entire life. Don't you think you would have known that?"  
"Well, yeah, but nothing small or anything?" she asked. She didn't even laugh at my holding up a bank.  
"No. What is this an interrogation?" I joked easily. I was still trying to get the image of her dancing with some other guy at this dinner out of my head. Why should he get to reap the benefits of my hard work. Okay, so maybe dancing with Mia isn't hard work but still.  
"See, my dad convinced my grandmother to allow me to pick someone to come with me."  
She had her arm linked with mine. "And I mentioned you as an option. Dad said you sounded like you had a lot going for you. A dinner with a princess would be an added bonus. Wanna come with me? I mean, you have to wear a tux and everything but it'll be fun." She kind of rolled her eyes when she talked about dinner with a princess as a bonus.  
"I have dinner with a princess all the time though. Why should I have to wear a tux? Gee Mia, I dunno." Now that I was being invited I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not. I sure did not want to meet her grandmother. She sounded scary.  
"Come on Michael, please?" she asked with pleading eyes. "You said you would never leave me alone. You would be if you didn't come. I need someone to make fun of things with. Please?"  
"Okay. When is it?" I couldn't resist a princess begging me for a date. Er, well, not dates per se, but a night out in formal wear.  
"Next Friday."  
"The night of the school dance that Lilly was bugging you to go to?"  
"Oh and you are so up in the school spirit thing huh? Wait, how did you know she was doing that?" she teased.  
"It's my job to snoop on my little sister. Fine. I'd be honored to be your escort."  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell Lilly though. She's been acting really weird lately."  
"How so?"  
"Just, I, I don't want her to know about the whole princess thing" she whispered. "And she thinks we're spending too much time together."  
"Jealousy?" I asked, looking at a happy couple skating in front of us. That was what I was feeling. Someday I'd be here with a girl I'm that much in love with.  
"Possibly."  
"I'd be jealous too I guess."  
"Of what? Why?" she asked, shocked.  
"I mean, if the tables were turned and you and I were best friends and then you became friendly with her and spent all of your time with her I'd be jealous."  
"I'm not that special..."  
"Sure you are, T. You're really great," I said, slipping on the ice and falling on my butt.  
"That was special," she teased.  
I pulled her down with me. Lars glared at me. He started making his way to us.  
"Michael!" she screamed with a laugh. She waved Lars away.  
"No sense in only one of our butts being bruised," I explained.  
"Mine isn't as fat as yours...I have less padding," she argued. We were still lying on the ice.  
I ignored her comment. I started to get up and leaned on my elbows. I noticed how the sunlight struck her hair and brought out her highlights. "You look really pretty today Thermopolis."  
She looked up at me with her big doe eyes, "Thanks Moscovitz. I didn't realize that wearing five layers of clothes would make me pretty."  
I leaned on my elbows and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "No need to compliment my appearance or anything," I said pulling for a compliment on the fact that I actually shaved. She always complained that I never did when we would go out together. She said that when we cuddled it hurt her face. That was the only time we would discuss our cuddling.  
She smiled, "You don't need them. You always look nice."  
This caused butterflies, yes butterflies, to appear in my stomach.  
People skated around us. Many were giving dirty looks. "Think we should get up?" she asked  
"Okay, that's fine with me, Mia. Let's head back to my place." 


	9. All Michael

MICHAEL  
She assured me that I'd get into Columbia. I wish I had her confidence. Lilly didn't know that I had even applied. She believed that I wasn't applying anywhere and that I would end up a bum on the street because I was so lazy.  
Mia had a strange look on her face, like she was worried about something. "What's going on now T.?" We were now at the point where we could read one another's expressions. But I had no idea what she was thinking about.  
"Huh?"  
"You are biting your upper lip, you are worried about something. Don't tell me Grandmere is at it again is she?" Upper lip was worried about something, biting the bottom lip was nervousness.  
"Well, sort of. There is this dinner for the Genovian politicians that are over here. It's sort of an appreciation dinner. I have to go."  
"Is that all?" I asked. There was something else.  
"Grandmere has picked an escort- a date- for me."  
I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. "Oh?"  
"I saw a picture of him the other day at my Princess Lesson."  
"Oh. Good looking, no?" I didn't want her going on a date with some guy. Some other guy. But I guess I couldn't stop her, it wasn't like I was her boyfriend or anything.  
"I don't like him Michael, not at all. Not even as a friend. I googled him online and he's weird. He is like, a chess champion and is way into polo. And was once arrested for stalking. I am surprised that passed Grandmere's radar."  
"Oh?" I asked, happier this time. "Nothing wrong with chess I guess."  
She smiled, "Is that all you can say?"  
It was my turn to laugh and turn red. "No."  
"You don't have a police record, do you?" she asked. She looked adorable when she asked random questions.  
"Well, there was this one time I held up a bank, but they couldn't get a conviction," I joked. "Of course not. You've known me your entire life. Don't you think you would have known that?"  
"Well, yeah, but nothing small or anything?" she asked. She didn't even laugh at my holding up a bank.  
"No. What is this an interrogation?" I joked easily. I was still trying to get the image of her dancing with some other guy at this dinner out of my head. Why should he get to reap the benefits of my hard work. Okay, so maybe dancing with Mia isn't hard work but still.  
"See, my dad convinced my grandmother to allow me to pick someone to come with me."  
She had her arm linked with mine. "And I mentioned you as an option. Dad said you sounded like you had a lot going for you. A dinner with a princess would be an added bonus. Wanna come with me? I mean, you have to wear a tux and everything but it'll be fun." She kind of rolled her eyes when she talked about dinner with a princess as a bonus.  
"I have dinner with a princess all the time though. Why should I have to wear a tux? Gee Mia, I dunno." Now that I was being invited I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not. I sure did not want to meet her grandmother. She sounded scary.  
"Come on Michael, please?" she asked with pleading eyes. "You said you would never leave me alone. You would be if you didn't come. I need someone to make fun of things with. Please?"  
"Okay. When is it?" I couldn't resist a princess begging me for a date. Er, well, not dates per se, but a night out in formal wear.  
"Next Friday."  
"The night of the school dance that Lilly was bugging you to go to?"  
"Oh and you are so up in the school spirit thing huh? Wait, how did you know she was doing that?" she teased.  
"It's my job to snoop on my little sister. Fine. I'd be honored to be your escort."  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell Lilly though. She's been acting really weird lately."  
"How so?"  
"Just, I, I don't want her to know about the whole princess thing" she whispered. "And she thinks we're spending too much time together."  
"Jealousy?" I asked, looking at a happy couple skating in front of us. That was what I was feeling. Someday I'd be here with a girl I'm that much in love with.  
"Possibly."  
"I'd be jealous too I guess."  
"Of what? Why?" she asked, shocked.  
"I mean, if the tables were turned and you and I were best friends and then you became friendly with her and spent all of your time with her I'd be jealous."  
"I'm not that special..."  
"Sure you are, T. You're really great," I said, slipping on the ice and falling on my butt.  
"That was special," she teased.  
I pulled her down with me. Lars glared at me. He started making his way to us.  
"Michael!" she screamed with a laugh. She waved Lars away.  
"No sense in only one of our butts being bruised," I explained.  
"Mine isn't as fat as yours...I have less padding," she argued. We were still lying on the ice.  
I ignored her comment. I started to get up and leaned on my elbows. I noticed how the sunlight struck her hair and brought out her highlights. "You look really pretty today Thermopolis."  
She looked up at me with her big doe eyes, "Thanks Moscovitz. I didn't realize that wearing five layers of clothes would make me pretty."  
I leaned on my elbows and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "No need to compliment my appearance or anything," I said pulling for a compliment on the fact that I actually shaved. She always complained that I never did when we would go out together. She said that when we cuddled it hurt her face. That was the only time we would discuss our cuddling.  
She smiled, "You don't need them. You always look nice."  
This caused butterflies, yes butterflies, to appear in my stomach.  
People skated around us. Many were giving dirty looks. "Think we should get up?" she asked  
"Okay, that's fine with me, Mia. Let's head back to my place."  
  
"No, you have to come to the dance, Mia. Kenny Showalter is going to be there and I know that he likes you!" Lilly pleaded with Mia as we ate out of the Chinese food cartons.  
"Lilly, I told you. I have a dinner with my grandma." It sounded weird to hear her say grandma. Usually she had to say Grandmere. I guess it'd sound weird to Lilly.  
"Michael, are you going with Judith?" Boris asked me.  
"Hell no. Where did you hear that?"  
"Well, we assumed that since Mia has to be with her grandmother on a Friday night what else would you do?" Lilly replied for him.  
I looked at Mia. "I'll think about it. But I wouldn't go with Judith."  
"Oh Boris, let's go get some more General Gow," Lilly said, pulling him toward the door. I think she has A.D.D. She always was skipping from one topic to another.  
"Okay Lilly. We'll be right back guys."  
"Hey, Mia?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come with me for a second," I said, taking her hand.  
"Sure."  
I took her to my room and sat her down. I took out my guitar.  
"Any originals yet?"  
"Not yet. I haven't found my muse yet," I replied with a twinkle in my eye. I knew I was going to play something for her tonight so I made sure my room was neater than before. She looked impressed with the made bed. She looked different for some reason. Special even. Not her appearance really, she always looked the same to me, but there was something different...  
I played her one song by Green Day.  
"That was great Michael. Why haven't you told anyone else?"  
"Why haven't you told Lilly about being a Princess?" I replied. Where the hell did that come from?  
"I don't know. It just felt right to tell you, ya know?"  
"Same here. I have something for you."  
"Oh?"  
I handed her a package wrapped in newspaper. I'm sure she's used to better packaging but I am on a fixed income.  
She opened it and her eyes widened. She saw two SAVE THE WHALES shirts. A note explained that one was a backup incase Fat Louie got the scratches again.  
"I'm glad we're friends, Michael," she said taking my hand. "And thank you."  
"Me too, Mia," I replied. I kissed the top of her head. "I'm really glad we've grown close these past few months."  
She smiled. "Ditto." I made a mental note about how nice her smile was. "Hey, let's surprise Lilly."  
"And why would I want to do that?" I asked making a face.  
"Cuz we can bake! When I was little I used to LOOOOVE baking. Besides Lilly deserves it."  
"Again, why?"  
"Because now I want to bake and we are going to do so. Oh, and if we bake cookies we can eat the cookie dough."  
"She's going to be back soon though."  
She gave me a pleading look. "Please?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"That isn't very princess like."  
"I am not a princess."  
"Miiiiiiiichael!"  
"Fine. But I am just eating the dough."  
I liked doing these kinds of random things with her. She always thought of the most random things to do; things I would have other wise not done.  
"That's too much flour," she said, reading the directions.  
"Where the hell is Lilly, and no it isn't."  
"I don't know. Maybe she went to China for the food. Yes it is too much Michael."  
"You know what?" I said with the devil in my eye.  
"What?" she asked, still looking at the recipe card.  
"I know EXACTLY where to put this flour."  
"Huh?"  
With that I threw a handful at her face.  
This started out innocent enough. Just like the M&M fight (hey, never thought of it, but Michael...Mia...odd). By the end of it both of our bodies had flour all over them.  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Lilly barked when she came back.  
Mia and I froze. "Nothing."  
"Okay Casper."  
I decided to ignore the fact that Mia and I were totally covered in flour, "Where were you two?"  
They both had sheepish grins. "No where."  
"Okay Pinocchio," I said  
"Lilly, when did you decide leaves in your hair is a good fashion statement?" Mia teased.  
"After I made out with my boyfriend in the park."  
"At night?" Mia and I said in unison.  
"Uhm, yeah. It's not a big deal."  
"Yeah, sure it's not."  
"Go get dressed," she instructed. "We'll start the movie."  
I couldn't help but notice how nice Mia looked in those jeans. She must have worn them before, how did I not notice before? She returned with a cami and low slung pants. She looked cute and cuddly. Where the hell am I? Who has taken over my thoughts? I NEVER say cute, and NEVER say cuddly.  
She sat far away from me while we watched movies and for some reason my feelings were hurt. I didn't smell or anything. It was weird; it was like we were on a double date with my little sister. Lilly looked pleased, all cuddled up with Boris, and soon they stole off to her room "go over film" AKA, to make out. I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay Thermopolis, what you want to watch?"  
I had taken off my shirt once Lilly and Boris left. We started cuddling and watching one of her lifetime movies. Her skin felt warm against my chest. I had realized how nice our skin felt against one another already when we'd cuddled.  
We started talking about how her dad was donating to Greenpeace everyday under her name. She was really excited about this. Who wouldn't be? I can answer that. Just about every other girl would be asking her dad to give HER money instead of whales so that she could buy new clothes.  
She started brushing her fingers against my six pack. It tickled a little. But it was a good tickle.  
"Michael, what if after I graduate high school Grandmere makes me marry some stranger from Europe who doesn't shower?"  
I twiddled with her hair. "I won't let that happen, Princess."  
"Oh? What would you do to stop that?"  
I thought for a minute. I had originally just said it to calm her fears. "I'd take you to Vegas and have Elvis marry us in the Little White Wedding Chapel."  
"How romantic. I'm sure Parliament would accept that as a marriage. But I did say I wanted to marry a man who showers..."  
"I do shower on a regular basis."  
"Okay, what else would make you an appropriate husband?" she asked, leaning on her elbow and drumming her fingers on my chest.  
"Well for starters, you and I can carry a conversation," I started as I played with her hair.  
"True." I ignored the fact that her position exposed her breasts; or at least I made a valiant attempt. As long as she doesn't notice I would be okay. When did I become such a horn ball? Keep it in check Moscovitz, she's Mia. Just Mia. Think about baseball. Think about horses. Think about your mom- okay, that cleared the mind for now.  
"We are both pretty attractive and would produce good looking heirs to the Genovian throne. I can make you laugh. I can make you smile. Besides, you need someone who has the patience for your math skills. Or lack there of. I can speak fluently in three major European languages and am currently honing my English skills."  
"You can speak three European languages?" she asked, shocked.  
"Yeah. From all of those summers my parents brought us over there."  
"What do you speak?" she asked, playing with my chest hair. That'd be weird for anyone else to do, but it was okay for her to do so.  
"German, French and Spanish."  
She smiled. "Then you'll be my husband if Grandmere picks out a gross guy?"  
"I promise you Mia. I wouldn't let that happen to you. I promise. Now just put your head down and rest."  
We fell asleep like that until Lilly and Boris came out of her room. Mia reluctantly got up and trudged into Lilly's room. Lilly shot me a glare. I was sure Mia would hear about the cuddling.  
There was nothing sexual about it though. Honestly. She was my friend. My good looking friend. My funny friend. My smart friend. My- Oh please don't let me fall for her! Not that there'd be something wrong with that, but it'd just ruin everything. But I fear that it is too late to worry about that. It was already happening to me. I had fallen for the girl. She was the ideal girl. I had to forget it though. I needed her as a friend. But I could tell I had fallen too deep. I was already in 'like' with her. 


	10. An Unexpected Sleepover

At band practice the next day Denis asked me about her. "She spent the night?"  
"Well, sort of. She was with Lilly."  
"That's hot man."  
"Not like that Den!" I said with a laugh. "We just watched some movies and had some dinner."  
"So you are going through the boyfriend motions, but not getting any benefits?" Den asked. "Screw that. End it already. Unless there is a light at the end of the tunnel."  
I shrugged, it didn't matter. I didn't know what was happening with us, but I didn't mind it at all.  
  
The next week was filled with studying. I went over Mia's on Monday night after band rehearsal and her mom let me in. She told me Mia was in her room. When I got in, she was listening to the Temptations. Mia hadn't been in school that day and Lilly had picked up her assignments. When I mentioned that I was going into Mia's neighborhood Lilly asked me to bring the homework with her. I hoped Mia wasn't all that sick  
"I didn't know you were into the oldies," I said, waking her up from the daze her teen magazine had sent her into. "But I think you need..." I started digging through my bag where my CD's are stored. "The Jackson Five. They go well together don't they?" She gave me a weird look, "You listen to the Jackson Five?"  
"Deep dark secret," I said solemnly. "What are you reading?"  
"I was daydreaming."  
"About?"  
"Becoming a widow."  
"Morbid. Why?" I said with a laugh. Only she would think of something so weird.  
"Because it's romantic. I would be the only person to share the bed of the deceased. Kind of romantic in a way."  
"You are one twisted sista."  
She laughed her sweet laugh.  
"So. What are you doing here anyways?"  
"I have your homework. Why doesn't Mr. G bring it?"  
"Because people still do not know that he is married to my mom."  
"I see. Not even the rest of the faculty?"  
"Nope. Total top secret. I think it would be breaking some code of ethics or something. Besides, it'd look bad if they found out they got married after he got her pregnant."  
"She had a hand in that whole situation," I argued. "It's not fair to place the blame totally on him."  
I normally hate being around sick people; a fear of getting sick, but I stayed with Mia and made her a bowl of soup. "I'm gonna head out," I said after I handed her the soup.  
"Why don't you stay and watch TV for a little while?" she invited. "I can read you your horoscope."  
Well, I can't reject a royal invitation can I? I felt bad for her because her nose was all stuffed up and she kept coughing. "I don't believe in those," I explained. "But go ahead."  
"Capricorn: You are going through many changes at school and home. Major changes. If you are single: Go for that crush on 12/11. Attached. Well, you aren't attached so it doesn't matter. Best matches for love for December: Taurus and Cancer. Lucky days for 2003: February tenth, May 1, August nineteenth and November twenty second."  
"I only will be lucky on four days?" I said with a laugh.  
"Well, probably more than that. CosmoGirl only does a few though. Hey, you are lucky on my birthday!" she stopped to have a coughing attack. "Maybe you should leave," she started. "I am sure hanging out with a coughing sick person isn't the best idea."  
"Naw, I'll be fine. I like hanging out with you anyways." I got under the covers and she put her head on my chest. My, for once, clothed chest.  
Just then a knock came to the door. "Come in," she called.  
In walks Kenny Showalter.  
"Hey Mia," he said throwing her a smile, and me a glare.  
"Hey Kenny..um, what's up?" she asked, pulling the covers up to cover even more of herself from him. Might I say that she was wearing a pink camisole and shorts.  
"I heard you were sick."  
"Well, I'm not exactly dying, but yeah, I'm kind of sick."  
"So you are better? I mean, with Michael here and all..."  
"No, he just made me some soup and was keeping me company. And I did just say that I am still kind of sick."  
"Oh. Well, hey, what are your plans for the dance on Friday? I was thinking we could go tog-"  
"Sorry I have plans already."  
"With Michael?" he said accusingly.  
I liked this little exchange between the two of them. It was like I was eavesdropping with the people knowing I was sitting right there with them. I kind of laughed a little.  
"What is so funny?" Kenny demanded. He seemed almost mad.  
"You are totally ignoring the fact that I am here," I said smugly. Somehow I felt like I had something over him.  
"I came to see Mia."  
"Can't you see that she has a guest?" I asked curtly.  
"Y-You are not a guest."  
I looked at Mia who was trying to not laugh. "I'm not?"  
"Mia, are you going to be in biology tomorrow? We have to start a lab...we could be partners again."  
"I don't think so, Kenny. My throat really is hurting still."  
"So, why did you come by exactly?" I asked. I didn't care if I sounded rude. He was being rude to me.  
"Well, what are you doing here?" he demanded.  
I laughed a little bit. "Well, if you really want to know I am planning on seducing our fair Mia here."  
His face turned pale white. "What?"  
"I'm kidding. She invited me," I lied. "I am her best friend after all." I didn't really know if I was, but it was a nice twist into his chest. I don't know why I didn't like him now. I mean, he is a fellow computer club nerd.  
He looked at Mia.  
"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Uh, the dance on Friday..."  
"I believe you got your answer. She is busy that night."  
"Uh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'll uh, well, feel better Mia."  
She nodded. Once the door shut we waited for a minute before laughing.  
"I do not know where that boost of authority came over me," I admitted between laughs.  
"I cannot believe you said that to him!"  
"Okay Miss My throat hurts."  
"But thank you Michael. If he'd been here when you weren't, he would probably ask me out and I would lose my backbone and agree. Can you imagine me going out with him?"  
I didn't want to imagine that. "Hell no."  
  
And that is why I was lying in bed with her at one o'clock in the morning when her mom came in. "Michael, what are you still doing here?"  
She startled the both of us. We had been sleeping for a good three hours now. "Oh, sorry Ms. Thermopolis."  
She sort of laughed. "It's fine Michael. Why don't you call your parents and let them know you are here. Crash on the futon in the living room."  
Mia squeezed my hand underneath the covers. "Sure," I said, trying not to smile.  
I didn't go back to sleep though. Mia was wide awake now so she snuck out to the kitchen and brought out two pints of rocky road ice cream. "This is a change, huh?" she asked with a stifled giggle.  
"I'd say so. I can't say when the last time I remember Lilly sleeping over here."  
"Neither can I. I think the paint fumes get to her. Of course, now that Mom is pregnant she doesn't use the toxic stuff. Thank God! Are you wearing Franks sweatpants?" she asked.  
"Uh, yeah. I could not fit into yours. I lost my girlish figure ages ago."  
She smiled. "It's not like I'm small. I have a weird looking body."  
Yeah. Sure she does. "Most girls would kill for your body. Some have in fact."  
She rolled her eyes and stabbed her spoon into the carton. "I just wish everything came to me all at once, not in drips and drabs. Know what I mean?"  
I shook my head.  
"Like, for example, one part of my body would develop early, like my height, er legs. I have been this height since I was twelve. And then there are my breasts. They have been the same size since I was twelve. Then there's Lana who has been the same since she was born practically. Everything is symmetrical-"  
"Mia. Must we go through this again? She is a whack job. Just you wait and see. This time in twenty years she's going to be going for botox weekly, and be three times the size she is now. Oh, and she'll be stuck at home with the fifty kids her and Josh have. He'll be out cheating on her all the time and she'll be friendless. Meanwhile, you my dear girl, will be ruling over a small, but thriving country in Europe. You will have the 3.5 children and a great husband who is dutiful to you."  
She smiled." Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you still be my friend even if I run Genovia down the shitter?"  
I laughed at her choice of words. "You will be fine."  
"You think I will do a good job?"  
I mussed her hair, "Of course you will. Maybe you'll even be able to stand up to Lilly! Wait, scratch that. She'll probably follow you there and start up a Civil Liberties Union there."  
"I'll lay the smackdown on her," Mia said with a smile.  
"I cannot believe you just said that. In fact... I don't think I'll go to the dinner with you now."  
"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Michael, it is clear to me that you are merely pretending to rescind your acceptance to my dinner."  
"Big words there Thermopolis."  
"I think I am actually feeling better now. I'm gonna head off to bed. Night, Michael."  
"Wait a second," I said, grabbing her arm.  
"Yes?" she asked with wide eyes.  
"Uhm, how about we blow off fifth period tomorrow? You know, so you don't have to see Kenny in Biology."  
She smiled, "You are a bad influence on me Michael Moscovitz."  
"You want to?"  
"Uhm, that's a given. What will we do?"  
"Let's go skating again. We can just rent the skates."  
"It's a da- deal."  
  
I laid down and closed my eyes. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of my face. What seemed like only minutes later Mia returned. She came right over to me and....  
HAHA! I've been nice for too long! Only teasing, ENJOY!  
Previously in "Friends First":  
I laid down and closed my eyes. What seemed like only minutes later Mia returned. She came right over to me and.... 


	11. SKipping Out

...grabbed the carton of ice cream. "Mom would kill me if a half pint of rocky road was on the floor," she explained.  
  
MIA:  
Something was different. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but I think I liked it. I like how Michael can tell when I am going to be spineless and comes to my rescue. I like how he stayed with me when I was sick even though he hates being around sick people. I like how he holds my hand. Our hands fit perfectly together. I like his- WAIT I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!! HE IS MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!  
But friends can be cute can't they?  
Friends can think that their friend's hair makes them look kind of sexy. The way that it casts a shadow upon the face of said friend. That it adds to the whole rock star aura.  
Friends can think that deep chocolate eyes of their friend make the friend look totally hot. Friends can think that cuddling with friends is comforting. Friends can think that their friends lips look really soft and nice to kiss.  
Michael's lip are so nice looking. Other than his eyes and hair they are my favorite physical feature on him. Well, there is the abs, but I'm talking facial features. They are a soft pink...I don't know HOW to describe them. But we're friends, so I don't have to know how to do that.  
I wonder, though, what it would be like to kiss those lips? Who knows maybe someday he'll try to kiss me. Maybe it'll be one of those deals that neither one of us want to graduate college a virgin so we decide to have sex. Then I would know what it is like. sigh I really wish I didn't have to wait for that kind of situation though. I bet once he goes to college all the girls will want him and he'll forget all about his good old pal Mia Thermopolis.  
I better stop thinking about him. If I keep going like this then I just might fall in...wait, I can't fall in love with him. He is my best friends brother. I decided to make a list in my journal...which I had been lax in writing in since Michael came along.  
REASONS NOT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ: Lilly would be pissed He looks at porn He farts really badly ...and is proud of the stinky ones he treats me like a little sister so it'd be kind of sick  
As I wrote those down in my journal I thought about those reasons. They were good sound reasons. But no reason to not fall in LIKE with him.  
But then I thought about it again. My mom explained love to me one day after one of her boyfriends, Tim, turned out to be gay. Love isn't always romantic. But when it is, you shouldn't put up any walls. You shouldn't let other people decide whether or not the relationship is appropriate. And that everyone is human. I guess Tim was a different type of human than everyone else I knew though.  
All of those reasons I guess didn't stand up. Lilly shouldn't determine whether or not I fell for her brother. All guys look at porn. Everyone farts. I even looked up what farts were exactly one day after he and I started arguing over them. I know, weird thing to fight about, right? Well, this is how it went: (online) CracKing: girls do it too. FtLouie: Yeah, but guys are stinkier. CracKing: Not true. FtLouie: Prove it. CracKing: I wrote an essay about why farts occur...read it. FtLouie: You have a LOT of time on your hands don't you? CracKing: I am a senior. FtLouie: Don't rub it in! CracKing: I just sent it to you as an attachment. Now reeeeeeead it! (I warn you not my best work)  
  
Why Farts are Cool:  
Farts come in many forms. They come from everyone. They have many names. Air monkey, ass flapper, burp that went astray, gurglers and my personal favorite, love puff .They come from air that is absorbed by the body before it reaches the intestines. Whatever is left when it reaches the large intestine is mostly nitrogen. This, along with the gases in your stomach, combine to form the human stink bomb. The longer the fart is held in, the stinkier it will get.  
If you do not wish to have really stinky farts then lessen your intake of sulfuric foods. Foods that are high in sulfur include, cauliflower, eggs and meat. Which of course you do not eat so you do not need to worry about that. But I'll stay away from you when you eat cauliflower and eggs.  
Men are most likely to fart in the early morning. It is not healthy to hold those boys in I'll have you know. A king named Claudius even legalized farting in banquets.  
So, dear Princess, do not reject the thunder below. Embrace it. Love it. Live it.  
An Essay by Michael Moscovitz  
  
I could NOT fall for a guy who would take the time to let me know that much about farts, could I? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MICHAEL:  
  
Success. It wasn't hard to get out of the building for fifth period. Since we have G&T right before that we just walked out during that. No one noticed.  
Lars even lost us! Mia had told him that she was going to the bathroom so he didn't notice she was AWOL. He would cover for us though. He liked us..I think he did. I am sure he does.  
We ran all the way to Rockerfeller Center. Since it was mid-week the tourists weren't there. Well, there was some, but not many. No one noticed that we had school uniforms on. It was nice to be a little bad.  
We didn't skate long though because we realized if we got injured we'd have a whole lot of explaining to do. Instead, we grabbed a pretzel from a vender on our way back. Nothing spectacular happened. Except she let me buy her the pretzel. And then she squirted mustard onto my face. So I squirted a package back at her.  
"You kids supposed to be in school?" the vendor asked suspiciously.  
"No sir, we are actually doing research about street vendors for a class."  
"I see," he replied, he could tell we were lying. "Well go do your research back at school, eh? And leave my condiments alone."  
Mia linked her arm with mine and we stumbled away, laughing. I luckily grabbed some napkins before we left the vendor.  
We stopped on a street corner and I wiped her face. I handed her a napkin and she did the same for me. I made sure there was no ketchup on her face, but I lingered a little bit because then I was close enough to smell the strawberry in her hair. AHHHHHHH, what the hell am I saying?  
Everything was going too well though. I mean, we were able to skip a class at school without being detected. We were able to have a friendship and yet still have plenty of flirting involved. Something is bound to go wrong.  
The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Most teachers don't want to be in school the week of Thanksgiving; no more than any student does.  
I didn't see, or talk to Mia all Thanksgiving Day. It was weird; we had spent at least an hour talking nearly every day for the past two and a half months. She spent the day at the Plaza with her mom and dad and Mr. G. But Friday afternoon she called me and asked if I would meet her at the loft at seven.  
I felt kind of silly walking out of my apartment in a tuxedo. I had to sneak by Lilly who was getting ready for her little school dance with Tina.  
I walked up the five floors to Mia's. I knocked on the door. This was the first time I'd gone there at night by myself. Without Mia in her pajamas on the other side. Her mother answered the door in her bathrobe. "Hi Michael. Mia will be right out. Paolo is just finishing her hair."  
I nodded. Girls. Wait, was this like a date? I had never thought of anything with Mia as a date but here we were, all dressed up. Going to a nice dinner.  
I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. 


	12. What You Have Been Waiting For?

MICHAEL:  
"Helen, have you seen my slacks? They aren't in our roo-"Mr. G. was saying as he came into the living room. In his boxers. "Oh, Michael. Um, Hey, uh, looking nice. Nice tux."  
"Thanks, so do you," I said, not really knowing what I was saying. I focused on the tribal mask above the door.  
A moment of silent awkwardness. "So how's the college search going?" he asked suddenly.  
Miss Thermopolis came in with his slacks. "Frank, I think you are missing these. Leave the poor boy alone now." MIA  
Paolo fastened the necklace around my neck. "Do I look okay?" I asked him  
"You offend me! You think Paolo does just 'okay'? You look ravishing! You will amaze this boy you have."  
I laughed nervously a little. "I don't have any boy." Why was I so nervous? I was okay with the dinner part, but seeing Michael...dressed like this....  
"Princess, when Paolo met you in August you ...you unconfident girl. Now, Princess Amelia, you are truly witty and are becoming a true Princess. Paolo knows princesses. I once did Princess Diana's hair."  
I smiled, "Yeah right."  
"I mean it though, Princess. This is the boy that did this to you. Now, if you don't have him now, then go get him!"  
With that he opened the door. I saw Michael looking at a portrait my mother did of me and Lilly. I was going to give it to Lilly for the holidays. As I entered the room he turned and his jaw dropped. No lie, it dropped. He revealed that he had a flower for me.  
"Michael, that wasn't necessary," I said softly. This is the most flesh I'd exposed for him. Even that night I slept in his room. Even that night in the club. The dress was low cut. Grandmere said that since Nicole Kidman has no breasts and can pull it off, so can I. Sebastian designed it for me specifically for tonight.  
He didn't say anything.  
"Do I look that bad?" I asked with a slight laugh.  
I knew he was staring at the space between my breasts.  
"No, uh, no. Not at all."  
"Shocked that I have boobs? My face is up here ya know."  
He turned red.  
I went to kiss him on the cheek and whispered, "My Grandmere picked out this dress, and I don't like it at all."  
"I do," he said with a mischievous grin. Oddly, this knowledge gave me butterflies.  
"Shall we go?" he asked carefully. But no. My mom wanted to take a zillion pictures.  
We got to the limo before he actually said anything. "Mia, you look really, really great. I mean it."  
"You look handsome Michael. You clean up nice kid," I said with a smile.  
We got to the Plaza, where the dinner was taking place. Grandmere warned me that there would be some Geneovian photographers there that night. She wasn't telling them who I was yet, only that I was a distinguished guest. I refrained from waving to Grandmere. She said that it was not refined to wave to a person from across the room.  
I knew that Michael was nervous about meeting my dad and Grandmere for the first time. I'm sure my mother told dad about Michael. "Don't worry about them," I whispered. "It'll be fine," I promised.  
  
MICHAEL  
"Wait, I want to tell you something," I said before she took me over to meet her father and grandmother.  
She looked up at me with these big doe eyes.  
"I got my envelope from Columbia today. I want you to be there when I open it."  
"After dinner?" she asked excitedly. More excited than I was.  
I nodded as she took me over to her grandmother and her father.  
"Michael I presume?" the prince said to me.  
"Yes sir," I said.  
Mia whispered that I should bow.  
"And this is my Grandmere, Clarisse Renaldo, dowager princess of Genovia," Mia introduced, whispering so that no one would hear that she was related to the dowager princess and therefore a princess.  
"And this is the boy? The little musician?" she asked Mia. How the hell did she know that?  
"And this is Michael Moscovitz."  
"I suppose he would be an acceptable consort."  
What the hell was a consort?  
Mia's face reddened. "Shall we take our seats?" she asked me.  
"No, I want to talk to Michael first," her father cut in. Mia shot him a death glare. Very un princess like.  
"So I hear you are going to be attending Columbia in the fall?" her father asked me. He took me to a secluded area. I was totally freaked out. I should not be because it was just Mia's dad. Sure, he was a prince, but Mia was a princess and I wasn't nervous around her...most of the time at least.  
"Hopefully. I haven't quite gotten the courage to open the envelope yet. I was hoping Mia would help me with that." I noticed Mia out of the corner of my eye. She was looking at us suspiciously.  
"From what I hear you will have no problem getting accepted. Mia was telling me that you are a musician? That must be fun."  
I shrugged. "I like it. I play with my best friends. It's relaxing."  
"I bet a lot of girls?" he said with a smile. I was surprised he would ask something like that.  
"Not for me. The other guys are into that kind of stuff. I just want to play music."  
"Besides, you have Mia."  
I turned red. What had she told him? "Well, kind of. We are friends and I spend a lot of time with her..."  
"Don't hurt her, Michael. If you want to be with her you have to do a hell of a lot of impressing. And I'm not talking about her, you already have impressed her. From what her mother tells me you've done the same with her. I'm impressed with you, I like your lifestyle, you seem to know what you are doing in the future. Just worry about my mother."  
"I-I don't understand. What has Mia said exactly?" I asked nervously. Did she tell him she liked me like that? Do girls even do that? Tell their dad's about their crushes I mean.  
"It's not what she says young man, it's how she acts. And how you act."  
How do I act? I wanted to ask. "I- Um, okay sir- er, your highness."  
He laughed. "You do not have to call me that in private boy."  
"Okay," I said with a nervous laugh.  
"Now let's go get settled in for dinner."  
  
It was weird, seeing her with these people. She behaved so differently; not like herself at all. I could tell she was nervous because she was biting her lip and twirling the loose hair behind her hair. After we finished the courses people began dancing. We danced three times. Her relatives seemed impressed that she, as well as I, were able to dance well. She and I had practiced a great deal and now was the big pay off. But after the three dances, Mia and I stole out to the indoor garden for privacy.  
"You survived your first royal dinner, congratulations."  
"I know. Thank goodness it's almost over. I told Lilly and Tina I'd meet them at your apartment."  
"We can open the letter then," I replied.  
Her cell phone rang. "It's Lilly," she said, looking at the caller ID. "I can't answer it. If Grandmere saw me answering it she'd flip out."  
"Then don't," I replied. We sat on a stone wall. It started snowing outside.  
"It's beautiful, the first snow," she said softly. Almost like if she spoke too loudly that the magic of the first snow would be over. She stared through the windows that surrounded us.  
I hadn't noticed how close our bodies had grown. "Mia?" I whispered. The hairs on my arms were sticking up. Hers were too.  
She looked directly at me. Our noses were touching. I leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned in toward me, and her cell phone rang again. I wanted to take that phone and throw it on the ground and smash it. Kind of like what Mia did to Lana one time. But it wouldn't be because I disliked Mia. Much to the contrary.  
"It's Lilly again. One second," she said, pulling away from me. Great. Lilly would have to ruin everything wouldn't she? What the hell am I talking about? It was good we didn't kiss. Wasn't it? 


	13. And the Reaction is

MIA:  
  
"OhmygodMia!Borisbrokeupwithme!" Lilly said hysterically.  
"What?" I asked slowly. "Lilly, slow down."  
"Boris.Broke.Up.With.Me."  
"Oh no! Lilly, I'm so sorry, where are you?"  
"I'm at Tina's. Can you ditch the grandma thing?"  
I nearly laughed. She ditches me for three months and expects me to drop what I'm doing for her? "No Lilly, I can't. It's a very important dinner. She's leaving in a few weeks you know."  
"Mia don't be so selfish!"  
"Lilly, aren't you listening right now?"  
"Mia, I just got my heart broken and you won't come here to me. You are being selfish."  
"Lilly, I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, we'll leave the door open for you."  
  
I looked at Michael. He had a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry about that....that thing, Mia. I am. Sorry." His eyes darted back and forth like he was trying to think of an excuse to get the hell out of here.  
"Amelia! Please come here," Grandmere called. Sure, waving is impolite, but yelling is acceptable?  
"I'm sorry, Michael." I didn't know what else to say to him. I gave him a squeeze of the hand and a sad smile.  
"And I present to you, my granddaughter, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo!" Grandmere announced as I stood next to her. I stood there, wide eyed in shock. Yeah, I just can't wait until THOSE pictures are in the newspapers. "PRINCESS AMELIA: DEER IN HEADLIGHTS!" .I looked at Dad who looked equally shocked. Michael stood in the doorway with an amused look on his face, shaking his head.  
Grandmere began to parade me around to the people. Gawd, I hope that this doesn't get leaked to the press. Then Lilly would know that I brought Michael to the party. That I told Michael, and not her.  
  
MICHAEL:  
  
Once she got a chance she ran to me. "Take me away," she commanded. I looked around and when no one was looking I snuck her into a coat room.  
"Take down your hair," I commanded. I grabbed a random hat from the shelf and a long jacket. Luckily for us her dress was slim and not poofy. I signaled to Lars who casually left the room and got the limo for us. We successfully snuck out of the party.  
"I cannot believe her!" Mia screamed once we were alone. She seemingly forgot our almost kiss. I sighed.  
"I'm sorry Mia." Now it was all gone. The specialness of our relationship was all gone. Not only was Lilly sans Boris and therefore had time for Mia once again, but now everyone knew that she was a princess.  
She snuggled up to me. "All I want to do is go back to your apartment and watch movies."  
"That's fine with me, T."  
She smiled when I called her T. "Michael..." she started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you, for everything," she said, staring up at me. She awkwardly raised her lips to my lips.  
I lowered my lips to her. Our lips brushed against each other. Then she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Okay. Not exactly what I was thinking but this was good too. But what did this mean?  
We got back to my apartment. My parents left me a note saying they were going to a dinner in celebration of one of their colleague's retirement.  
"Where is your letter from Columbia?" Mia asked, her tears were all gone.  
"In my room." We both looked at the door of my room. I took her hand and we silently went into my room.  
I handed her the envelope. "This may very well be the only time I hold an acceptance letter in my hands..." she said with a teasing tone, waving it around. "I might just keep it for a little while."  
I forgot about what happened in the limo at that moment. "Open it. I got you out of the party."  
"Fine," she said with a pout. She looked adorable. She opened it for me. "We are sorry, you are a pathetic loser with no future. T he fact that you are number two in your class really sucks. Why aren't you number one?" she ad libbed.  
"What?"  
"Mr. Mosovitz, we are pleased to welcome you to the class of 2007! Oh my God! Michael you are in!"  
I stood in shock for a minute, and then I took Mia in my arms and whipped her around. Then I stopped spinning her. We just stopped and smiled at one another. We didn't know what to do next.  
We started to lean in for a moment, our lips almost touching.... 


	14. Changes

And then she lightly touched my lips with her own. Then she looked back at her feet."I-I should go to Tina's. But, um, congratulations, and thanks," she stammered. It was like that first night she'd been in my room all those months ago. She had that deer in headlights look.  
"For? The ki-"  
"You know, getting me away from that party and everything." She was still holding my hands.  
"You know I'd do anything for you Mia. Anything," I said, raising her chin up with my hand. My heart was beating out of my chest. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on  
She offered a slight smile. "Thank YOU for a lovely night," I managed. I thought it was for the best she left. It definitely was. We couldn't do anything else. It'd spoil us. I didn't want that. I wanted her to be my best friend.  
That's the biggest lie I have ever told.  
  
MIA:  
What the hell was going on? How did everything change so quickly? The entire ride to Tina's was nerve wracking. What the hell did my dad say to Michael? Was it good? Errr, I hate being a princess! I didn't want things to change with Michael, did I? I couldn't fall for him. I just couldn't. He was my friend. But that kiss....short but sweet....he has soft lips....  
"Oh Lilly!" I said sympathetically. I had changed into pajamas in the limo. I pushed all thoughts of Michael aside. I felt bad though...he was all alone. He most likely wouldn't be thinking about this anyways. It isn't a big deal to a guy...  
"Mia, what is this on the television?" she asked accusingly, interrupting my ongoing thoughts (okay, so all thoughts did NOT get pushed aside).  
"Lilly, it's not something I really wanna discuss. What happened at the dance?"  
"Mia, they're saying you are a princess..."  
"I know."  
"Where are they getting that from?" she asked.  
I sighed. "Lilly, I am the Princess of Genovia."  
She fell onto a chair, mouth wide open. "Get out! Get out! No way!"  
Tina came in quietly. "Guys we have to be quiet. My mom and dad are asleep."  
"Mia is a princess!" Lilly announced.  
Tina jumped up and down and squealed. "Wait, what does this mean?" she asked. "Are you gonna stay at AEHS?"  
I rolled my eyes by mistake. "I guess so..."  
"So this is why you've been away after school everyday- wait, does Michael know? I-"she started. She stared at the TV screen. I looked over at it. It was a still of when Michael and I almost kissed. Key word there, almost.  
"MIA!"  
"I-It's not what it looks like!" I exclaimed. How did someone get that shot? Where could I get a copy?  
"Uh, obviously it is! Good catch Mia! He's hot!" Tina exclaimed.  
Lilly glared at her. "Why have you been lying to us?" Lilly demanded  
"No, really, Lilly, it's not what you think. We were just hugging. He was congratulating me on doing well at the dinner. I swear. We didn't even hug if that makes you feel any better. You called then."  
"He knew?" she asked.  
Oh crap.  
"Yes, but it was by mistake. I- I told him back in September totally by mistake. Totally."  
"He's known for the past two and a half months?" she asked. I felt bad because Tina didn't get any of this. She was too excited about me being a princess to care about anything else. Well, other than thinking I hooked up with Michael.  
"I guess so. Look, Lilly I promise nothing happened and nothing ever will." I felt like someone was punching me in the stomach when I said that. I wanted something to. I had never admitted it to myself before but there it was. I liked Michael Moscovitz. He was everything a girl would want. And I never admitted it before, but I liked having his attention. I liked our inside jokes. I liked holding his hand. I liked wearing his sweatshirts when I was cold. But I couldn't have that. I couldn't. Could I?  
"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.  
"Promise."  
"Okay, so tell us all about this princess business!"  
"Well, you know my dad is a politician in a small country in Europe."  
"I'd say he was a politician!"  
  
"But it turns out that he is actually the crown prince of the country. Since he had testicular cancer last year he is sterile-"  
"Whipping out the medical terms are we Mia?" Tina said with a giggle.  
"So therefore I am the only one to take over the throne when he dies."  
"Isn't that a little...creepy? Knowing that you will get the big job when your dad croaks?" Lilly asked.  
I shrugged. I hadn't thought of that. Now I REALLY didn't want to be the leader of this country! "Well, yes. But it's how everything is done."  
"Mia?" Lilly said softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry about what I always say about monarchies."  
"It's not your fault you are a belligerent fool," I replied, using a Michael term.  
They could tell I didn't want to talk about the princess business, and I couldn't talk about the Michael business because of Lilly, so we joked around about movie stars and watched a Tracy Gold lifetime movie. What an amazing actress.  
As we layed down on the floor to go to sleep Lilly turned to me, "Hey, do you think you could get me with Prince Harry? I mean, I know I always say I hate monarchies, but since I am friends with a future queen I might as well rub elbows with the royals-"  
"Lilly,"  
"Yeah."  
"Shut up."  
I was glad she was okay with all of this though, and wasn't thinking about Boris.  
  
MICHAEL:  
I was shaking after she left. No one has ever had this effect on me. Get a hold of yourself Moscovitz. You were just fine, happy even, before she came into the picture. You can be happy without her. Another lie....  
Mia avoided me for awhile. Just as I fall for the perfect girl she loses any interest she had in me. Even a platonic interest. Great. Just great. I ruined it all. She didn't want to be kissed by me. Why would she? She knows just about everything there is to know about me. I'm such an ass! But wait, she kissed me didn't she?  
I asked her a few times if she wanted to go skating or to see a movie; or to just come over and watch a movie with me, but she said no. What the hell is wrong with this picture? Why I am in love with Mia Thermopolis: her cute expressions the way she smiles at me our secret smiles that no one else understands she's funny she's caring she loves animals she likes all kinds of music b/c of how she holds my hand how she feels so nice laying on my chest her inability to say the word penis her willingness to learn new things how she likes to do crazy things she loves Star Wars I can tell her anything She can tell me anything Because she is just Mia to me.  
Why I should not love Mia Thermopolis:  
n/a  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MIA:  
That one night changed everything, for the best and for the worst. I no longer had time to see Michael. Even when he asked me to go with him I couldn't. Besides, he didn't like me like that. He would have said something to me, right? He only asked me to do things we had done while we were friends; nothing new there. I kissed him, he had every opportunity to deepen the kiss and he didn't. I even gave the non verbal OK in his bedroom. His bedroom! Wouldn't that have been a good spot for our first French kiss? Right where we became friends?  
  
Reasons to Love Michael Moscovitz: he's a genius he's funny he is patient he teaches me so much! He smells like soap He has the most gorgeous brown eyes Is trustworthy Willing to do goofy things Willing to watch movies he hates He has soft lips that are practically inviting me to kiss him He can tell me anything I can tell him anything He makes me smile... This list can go on forever!!!!!! Reasons not to Love Michael: Because I'm a damn princess  
  
The press was following my every move now. They were interested in who Michael, the boy I was pictured with in a compromising position with, was. He was mine! Okay, well, he wasn't mine, but he felt like it. I didn't want the whole world to know about him. He was like my secret; my diamond in the rough.  
He didn't try kissing me again; then again I never gave him a chance to do so. I was still sorting out all of my feelings about him. He'd been a great friend. What was he now? Couldn't he be a good friend and boyfriend? Ya, like he'd want that and have his photo plastered in the New York Post.  
The week of finals and the week before are dress down days. I wore my SAVE THE WHALES shirt often. Heck if I was going to be photographed I might as well be giving out a message. Michael seemed to not notice the message I was giving him though. 


	15. Fallen

MICHAEL  
  
"Need help in algebra, Princess?" I asked the week before finals. It had officially two weeks since her outing.  
She offered a half smile. "Thanks Michael." Thank God she was answering me.  
Our knees touched. I noticed her face turn red.  
"No, see you are multiplying when you should be dividing," I said, grabbing her pencil from her hand. My finger touched her hand ever so lightly. I'm pathetic. That was the highlight of my day.  
But then-  
"So, are you on speaking terms with your grandmother yet?" I asked as she put her books in her backpack.  
"No. That whole night was stupid. It was all a set up. That whole stupid night should have never happened."  
I looked down at the table we were sitting at. "Nothing, right. Right, so I'm gonna head out to English a little early. I'll talk to later."  
  
I went straight home that afternoon. I blew off the Computer Club meeting. I sat in my room and started playing on my guitar. I fooled around a little bit with it and then I came up with a nice melody. I put the instrument down and started spewing out lyrics in my math notebook. I picked this bad habit up from Mia who was always writing other things in her notebooks.  
I called her up the Saturday before finals. "Mia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think you'd like to go see a movie? Texas Chainsaw Massacre is showing at the Dollar Theater."  
Normally she would have agreed readily, but this wasn't normal anymore. "I don't think so, Michael. I have to go. I am awaiting a phone call from Grandmere." From the woman she was supposedly avoiding?  
Gone were the days where she would be relaxed with me. She probably thought I was a pervert.  
Since she couldn't be on the phone I walked the ten and a half blocks to her apartment. I let myself in. I walked into her room. "Michael!" she screamed.  
"Mia."  
"No one is home."  
"You are."  
She rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip. Nervous. Of what, me kissing her again? "You know what I mean. Mom doesn't like it when- she says you can't be here if her and Mr. G aren't."  
We heard the front door open. Mia took my hand and rushed to the bathroom. "Get into the shower," she instructed. "Mom probably wants to talk to me and I really don't want to talk to her. Get in." She came into the shower with me.  
"Mia! Where are you?" her mother called out.  
"Uhm, shower Mom!" she screamed back, turning on the water. Great. I have all wet clothes. I didn't mind seeing her with her wet clothes.  
"When you are done can I see you?"  
"Sure thing Mom!" she yelled back nervously.  
"Michael, what the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. She looked gorgeous with the water dripping off of her hair.  
The door opened. So much for locking the door.  
"Mia?" her mom asked.  
"Yeah?" Mia responded, sticking only her head out of the shower. Luckily their shower curtain was dark so her mom couldn't see me. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"  
"No. I was just singing in the shower. No biggie."  
"Okay. Well hurry up, it's important."  
"Sure Mom. Bye."  
"What am I doing here?" I asked back to her.  
"Yes."  
"You are blowing off my phone calls."  
"So?"  
"Mia, I need to see you again. Mia, how many times do I have to ask you out on a- a date?" I demanded  
She bit her lip nervously. "No, Michael. I need some time for myself. I need to figure out a lot of stuff...things are happening too quickly."  
I did it right then. She looked so amazing and I couldn't hold back. I kissed her. Not like last time. Not even close. I had her face in my hands. She wriggled free.  
"Why- What did you do that for?" she asked.  
"I'm not going to chase you forever Mia. I love you. Take whatever time you need. Let me know when you are ready for me."  
"Mia! I have to go. Frank just called and he needs help picking out paint for the baby's room! We will talk later."  
Mia's lip was shaking. I was her first real life kiss. She was mine.  
"Michael, I'm still really confused. I need this time to figure things out. Please."  
"Fine Mia. Have it your way."  
December eleventh is the day of our first 'fight', which lasted, sadly, a great deal longer than one would have hoped. I was shaking the entire way home. Maybe it was because I was soaking wet and it was thirty degrees.  
Who was I in there?  
  
Another week went by and finals were over. I didn't even study at all. Who cares now? Mia hated me. I was in Columbia. And sad pathetic me was in 'like' with a princess. Mia was in my kitchen eating out of the Rocky Road carton. I grabbed a spoon and sat on the stood across from her. "Hey T." This was awkward  
"Hey, M. I got a B+ on my math final," she said without emotion.  
"That's great," I said without energy. What was wrong with me? "You going to the school dance on Friday?"  
"Uhm, no."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm going to Genovia on Saturday morning. Grandmere wants me to spend time there since I am going to rule one day. I have to meet with the Parliament and stuff."  
I felt let down. It wasn't like I was expecting her to go with me or anything, but it would have been nice to see her there. I was going with Judith. Yeah, I let in finally. A guy has to have some social life doesn't he?  
I threw my spoon into the sink, "Have fun in Genovia," and with that I walked into my room. Mia was like a drug. When I was away from her I got the shakes.  
The dance was terrible. I left early and played with my guitar at home. My parents asked me what was wrong and wanted to psychoanalyze me because of my odd behavior in the past few weeks.  
There was a brief moment that I wished I had never become friends with her. I immediately regretted thinking that though. Before there was Mia I was fine with being alone on a Friday night. I didn't need anyone. Now I just needed her. I loved her. Having her not at that dance made me realize it. I loved everything about her. She was my everything. How did I ever let her become this? How did it happen without my knowing about it? No one asked me if I wanted to fall in love with her! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MIA:  
I wish I could explain it all to him. I mean, I did have feelings for him, but I didn't know what they were. I just got thrown into the spotlight by my grandmother who allegedly loves me. The press was everywhere. My mom is having a baby. My mom is married to my algebra teacher. I see my algebra teacher come out of the shower with only a towel on all the time. I had a lot to deal with and I was only fifteen!  
I left really early on Saturday. I was going to miss New York. It was my home. It was where my mom was. It was where her husband and my math teacher were (too weird for words). It was where Michael was.  
I found out that he was going to the dance with Judith. Great. He is over me I guess. So much for waiting for me huh? I guess forever is here and he is moving on. But that is a good thing, right? No. It wasn't.  
Before I left I instructed my mother to bring Michael's Christmas gift to the Moscovitz's for Christmas. Sure, they are Jewish but so what. I am a giving person. Lilly would get hers later. I had given him a black t- shirt with a picture of a cartoon girl with gas coming out of the bottom of her jacket. I thought he might appreciate that I accept that girls do, in fact fart.  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean I realized I would be missing him the most; that I already missed him more than I have missed anything in my entire life! I've really screwed up things. I am not one for timing; I realize love is right in front of me while I'm 35,000 feet in the air and thousands of miles away from my beloved.  
I didn't even have enough time to call Lilly in New York. Therefore I didn't talk to Michael at all. For a whole month! I was stuck in Genovia learning about the legal process and meeting dignitaries.  
I did, however, send Michael a birthday package. I had taken a moon rock from the museum and sent it to him along with a card. I hope he likes it. He likes spacey stuff and it'd be cool to put on display in his room near his Star Wars action figures (not dolls). I wish I hadn't screwed up so badly though, I wish I had told Michael I loved him and wanted no one else. I wish I could give that to him for his birthday. But no, I sent him a cold, hard rock. He probably thought that was what my heart was. 


	16. Knight and Shining Armor

WARNING: This story is almost over, I swear. BUT this part has a little bit of swearing in it, yes, they use the F bomb. Sorry if it offends you, but I'm trying to keep the vocabulary they use just like a regular high school students.  
And on a lighter note, I know I never put an authors note in these because I just usually just directly upload each chapter from Microsoft when I have like, NO time (ie, right before a class, or right before sleep). But I want to thank each and every person who reads this. I really appreciate it, and I LOVE getting the messages in my e-mail ;). Oh, and also, I probably won't be updating til Monday night at the earliest...going home for Easter. And you guys are really going to hate me for it, I know....(wow, I never have authors notes, but I guess when I do, I REALLY do!) Enjoy!  
  
MICHAEL  
  
Christmas came and went. No Mia. I had a gift for her but she was in Genovia. It was kind of cute, a snowflake necklace. Kind of reminded me of our first almost kiss. But then again, friends don't buy friends gifts like that.  
Mia was everything. She was beautiful, confident (even though no one else may have noticed it), smart, funny. She had these little faces she'd make when she was trying not to laugh. What the hell? I loved her. And she didn't love me. If she had she would have called me.  
I was moping in the living room one day when Lilly bounded into the room. "Hi, Michael." She doesn't normally bound. What the hell does she want?  
I glared at her.  
"Look, I know how you feel about her. And I know you miss her."  
I didn't change my expression, only the television. Lifetime. It made me think of Mia. I liked wallowing in self pity.  
"But you have to understand where I am coming from. You have to move on. She's left for Genovia. I mean, her grandma probably wants her to meet some princes over there."  
"Lilly, what the hell is your problem? She sat by while you went on with that sweater tucking loser. She let you have the guy. Even when you were hurting her. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought she was your friend."  
With that I went into my room and looked into the background of the Genovian royal family. The homepage had a picture of Mia from the dinner in November, you could see my elbow because she was holding it. She looked amazing. I couldn't believe that I went to that dinner with her.  
Then I got bored and looked up our compatibility for our birthdays. I am so pathetic. I then wrote two more songs for her. I had written Tall Drink of Water when she was still talking to me, but I never said anything about it.  
I started practicing with my band more often over the winter break.  
When I showed my band the songs, Denis laughed. "Dude, aren't these a little...morbid?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, changing a note on the music sheet.  
"Well, look at this line here..." he said, pointing to a line. "It's not really us."  
"Well it is now."  
"You have got it bad man. Real bad. So does that chick Judith, about you."  
"So?"  
"So, go for it. Might as well score while you get a chance-"  
"I don't want Judith. Drop it, okay? Just practice those songs."  
  
My band got a gig at the Welcome Back dance in January. I didn't care about it because I didn't have a date so what difference would it make if I had to stand up on stage all night. We played a lot of the cover songs until I noticed that Mia had walked in with Tina and Tina's boyfriend Dave.  
I looked at my band mate and we started playing a slow song. She didn't take her eyes off of me.  
After we finished our first set I went into the bathroom to collect myself. Denis came with me. I didn't see where our fill in drummer, Chad, and the keyboardist Kyle were. "What are we, chicks?" I said with a laugh; trying to keep cool. Trying to pretend seeing her didn't affect me at all.  
"When ya gotta piss..." Denis said before he walked over to the urinal. There were two guys in stalls. Probably sophomores who were too scared of someone seeing how small they were.  
"Did you see the Princess?" one of them asked his friend.  
"Hell ya. She's a f*cking freak man!"  
Denis looked at me to see what I was going to do.  
"So you wouldn't bang her just to say you f*cked a royal?" one said with a laugh. "She's decent, I'd screw her."  
"That Moscovitz would flip on you man. He'd f*cking rip your head off."  
This was getting interesting. They sounded familiar.  
"Yeah, like he could do anything. He's a fucking pansy. Look at that song he wrote. What the hell is that shit? Tall Drink of Water? He's a fucking homo. I am not playing that shit."  
Denis suppressed a laugh. The doors opened. Chad and Kyle walked out and they pretended they hadn't said anything. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Chad asked.  
I decided to forget the whole incident. If they went anywhere near Mia I would confront them. I don't think violence is always the answer. Denis looked shocked that I didn't say anything.  
We went and played our second and final set. We didn't flow as easily because of the tension. I think everyone could tell because we had shortened this set and started playing music on the loudspeakers.  
I kept my eye on Chad. Denis followed me. "I got your back man."  
I tried not to laugh. I did not believe someone actually just said that to me.  
I saw Chad approach Mia. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked.  
She stared up at him in shock. This wasn't the Mia I knew. The Mia I knew would have answered him with a sarcastic jab. She started stammering instead. God Mia, he's not good looking. Be confident.  
"You know, I am in the band..."  
Yeah, that'll impress her.  
"I know. You were up on stage," she replied, looking at me. Her confidence was building. I noticed her rhythmic breathing. God did she look beautiful tonight.  
"I'm sorry, see, I'm just nervous. I'm just not used to talking to a girl as pretty as you."  
Her cheeks reddened. Mia, you are smarter than this. Don't fall for it.  
"That's nice to know. But I've re-"  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked. A slow song was coming on. Great. There goes my chance. Not that I had one to ask her. She would have probably run to the bathroom.  
"Sure," she said, taking his hand.  
"Tough break man," Denis said.  
"Why is she dancing with him?"  
I noticed him stepping on her feet every three seconds. Either he is really going for the nervous asshole, or he is a really sucky dancer.  
Halfway through the dance he whispered something in her ear and she made a face and shook her head, no. He went in for the kiss.  
  
MIA:  
"I said NO!" I screamed, pushing Chad away. I walked off to the bathroom. I noticed Michael watched the whole scene go down. He was probably laughing at me right now. Then he would go make out with Judith underneath the bleachers. I know, cliché but I have seen way too many high school movies.  
He must have fallen for Judith while I was away. Who else would he be singing about? Out of sight out of mind I guess....  
I was by myself in the bathroom and almost crying. I held them back.  
Someone opened the door. Chad. "What are you doing?" I demanded.  
"Come on, Mia. No one has to know if we fool around a little bit."  
Whoa, where the hell is this guy coming from? Why is he in Michael's band?  
"No. I told you no-"  
He came at me and grabbed at my dress, trying to pull the top off. Um, didn't he think someone would come in here for me? I mean, it is a PUBLIC bathroom. Lars was right outside.  
Luckily someone did. Luckily it was Michael.  
"Get the f*ck off her!" Michael screamed, in a voice that was definitely not his own. I have never heard him so angry. He pulled Chad off of me and threw him against a wall. Chad hit his head off of the paper towel dispenser.  
Michael turned to me. "Are you okay Thermopolis?" He couldn't even look at me in the eye.  
I have NEVER been so embarrassed. Not even when Grandmere outted me.  
Michael brought me to Lilly. "I'm so sorry Mia," was all he could say to me.  
Lilly looked at me and rubbed my back, "It's gonna be okay Mia." That's all she said about it. I never actually told her what happened. She changed the topic. "But who knew Michael could sing huh? Or play the guitar for that matter. I guess he picked it up after you left..."  
He went up on stage with just his guitar and started playing a song all alone. None of his bandmates were there with him.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I didn't recognize the song. "Who sings this song?"  
"Michael does," Lilly replied matter of factly.  
"It's not a cover?" I asked.  
"No. He wrote it," she replied, sitting down at a table.  
I couldn't stop staring at him. He had found a muse. Damn you Judith.  
  
Nothing changed though. I still avoided him like the plague. We only talked in G&T. He helped me with math still. I still smelt the soapy scent of his skin. I still blushed when our knees would touch. We never mentioned what happened at the dance.  
Sometimes I would look at him at lunch. He was gorgeous. I loved when he laughed because he almost squinted his eyes. That was his genuine laugh. When he only has a slight smile it's him being polite.  
And then there was his hair. He always was pushing it out of his face, only for it to go back in front of his face. The school tried to make him cut it, but he found a loop hole in the dress code. I loved his hair....  
"Earth to Mia!" Lilly said with a laugh.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have to do something about this non sense," she started.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Leave the details up to me. I'll figure something out."  
"What non sense?"  
He caught me spacing out and staring at him again. He waved and smiled, but Judith brought him back to computer club world.  
Back in G&T where he still tutored me....  
"Michael, want to work on the Computer Club website?" Judith asked, interrupting us. What was she doing in here? She wasn't in this class. This was my only time with the boy I adored.  
"Are you all set?" Michael asked me. He no longer looked at me in the eye. He hated me. Only being nice because I was Lilly's friend.  
"Yeah, I guess. Thanks," I lied. Flared nostrils anyone?  
He went off to a corner of the room with Judith. She was flirting with him. He was enjoying it. He was smiling. They were in love I bet.  
Lilly sat next to me then. "Disgusting isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"How she throws herself at him."  
"He doesn't seem to mind," I snapped. "Who wouldn't love a fruit fly cloning girl like her?  
"Yes he does mind. God Mia. You know him better than that. He hates girls who flirt like that. And you know that he wouldn't fall in love like that."  
After two minutes of silence I asked, "Did he get my birthday gift?"  
She looked at me oddly. "Oh crap! I forgot to give it to him! Was that the package that came the first week of the year?"  
"I guess."  
"No, he didn't then."  
That would explain why he never thanked me for it.  
"I wonder who he wrote that song about..." I said out loud. I hadn't meant for it to be out loud.  
Lilly just smiled and looked at Tina. "How about we go to his gig tonight? Maybe we can psychoanalyze him by his other songs."  
I shrugged. I didn't want to see Judith and him flirting tonight. I had enough of it in school. "I dunno-"  
"Come on Mia! It'll be fun, I promise. And I know how you can get things right again."  
"Lilly, they won't ever be. He doesn't love me...or like me like that anymore."  
"I'll help you get ready," Tina offered.  
I could already tell they had something planned before I even opened my big fat mouth. 


	17. What is She Thinking?

AN: I want to thank everyone now while the story starts to wind down to the conclusion. This is a short one, but important....and my absolute favorite MICHAEL:  
Judith was driving me nuts. She was telling me about how she got accepted early decision at Columbia. Bragging really. I never told her I got into Columbia as well. I only told my mom and dad and Mia. Lilly didn't even know. She thought I was still going to be just lounging around the house shirtless next year.  
I doodled in my notebook a la Mia Thermopolis. I drew a little figure of me without any ears because I cut them off so I wouldn't hear from Judith. I kind of smiled and laughed.  
"So I hear you have a gig tonight at the Mox Club?" Judith asked.  
I shrugged, "Yeah."  
I saw Mia talking to Lilly, she looked almost as miserable as I did.  
"I'll see you there then."  
I wasn't paying attention. "Sure, whatever."  
  
I got to the club early to warm up. Denis came up to me. "That girl is back."  
"Huh? Who, Judith?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
"No. That princess chick. Gabe is out there putting the moves on her. Hey, nice shirt."  
"Mia?" I asked, my heart racing.  
"Yeah."  
I peered out from behind the curtain. She looked amazing. She had curled her blonde hair. I liked how the lighted flickered on them. She was with Lilly. She was wearing a purple tank top. The one from that night at Vito's. She looked really uncomfortable in it though. She looked grown up.  
"Come on, we're staring with the newest song."  
Denis motioned for Gabe to come back to the group and we all went on stage. Our drummer and keyboardist had come back from vacation so Chad was gone.  
  
Looking at her the music started. My heart was beating hard. I looked at her for the first line. A/N I cannot write lyrics. Rooney's CD seemed to be like a soundtrack for this story so I am pretending those songs are by Michael. I in NO way own them...those boys do...sigh "Stay away from my friends ...they are smooth operators... looking for a way in... Stay away from me tonight...I've made other plans...And you'll just be distracting me... in a good way... (here I closed my eyes and focused on the music. If I looked at her I think I would fall apart.)...She doesn't know I love her... Yes I love her...Make a move on me baby...( that being said looking at her) I can't be the one who's always taking chances...See me down you so you get down...No you've got me all wrong...I just want to kiss your lips and you kiss back...Leave us alone...Your friends and my friends should go far away..."  
Then we played something totally different. The guys could see that one took a lot out of me. But then there was the first song I wrote for her. "She doesn't have the answer yet... the answer yet...I'm breathing down her neck...Maybe I should give her some time... If it were up to me...She would know that she'll be the one who when I'm dead will lay in my bed (I also looked at her at this point...hoping she didn't think I was a total freak for saying I wanted her to be my wife one day...)...And she'll spend the rest of her life thinking of us and making a fuss...She would know that our love is the best love...If it were up to me...Our love...Our love is real love...So just let it be...I want you to know I've done our charts...And it says that we work as one...Like the Jackson Five and the Temptations ( I saw her smile at this line, that's a good sign isn't it?)...If it were up to me ... Our love...OUR love... Is the best love...BEST LOVE ...If it were up to me ... Well, your mother likes my smile...And your father likes my lifestyle (once again, a small smile crept on her face)...Should I ask them what I asked you...To get the answer...Yes to get the answer...It's easy...It's easy... It's easy..." I glanced at her after I sang this song. I could see it affected her a great deal. I stepped backstage for a second to get a drink of water before I sang the other song I wrote for her, Tall Drink of Water. I brought the glass on stage with me and looked at her table, but she was gone.  
After our set I was sitting on the ground backstage, shaking. I hoped she knew every word was hers. I meant everything. Why had she left? Where was Lilly?  
Lilly came up next to me. "Hey Michael." I looked for Mia.  
"She's not here. She went with Lars. Why are you shaking?" she asked, concerned.  
"Lilly, I can't do this anymore. I can't see her and know that I...I..."  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
"That I love her and know that she has someone else on her mind-"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She must have met someone while she was in Genovia-"  
"No, she didn't. She couldn't call or anything because she was busy," Lilly explained. "Come on; let's get out of here before Judith shows up and thinks those songs were for her!"  
"Did Mia say anything about the songs?" I asked hopefully.  
Lilly looked at me oddly. "Not to me," she said with a smile. She had!  
  
I wondered what Mia was thinking at that very moment.  
  
We walked out onto the cold streets of New York. Everything was so cold. I had on a winter coat and a heavy sweatshirt, but I was still cold. 


	18. Conclusion

MIA:  
I had gotten to the Moscovitz's apartment right after Michael's band basically declared his love for me. He'd even worn the t-shirt I bought him for Christmas. He had to still love me. He used phrases we used to say when we were friends. He wouldn't sing that if he didn't, right? I almost laughed when he talked about the Temptations and the Jackson Five.  
I couldn't stay to listen to the rest of the set though. I had to run to the apartment to set everything up for him. To let him know I felt the same about him. To make him remember everything we had before.  
Lars helped me set everything up. There was a small table and two chairs set up in the living room. I lit two candles. Lars left to get the food. I started breathing heavily. I just needed to sit and relax. Breathe in, breathe out. The technique Michael taught me to do right before my math tests. My calming center? Michael of course. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MICHAEL:  
Lilly unlocked the door to our apartment, but let me in first. All the lights were off. She shut the door behind me. I opened it again. "Where you going Lil?"  
"I forgot that I told Denis I would talk to him about maybe making a video for you guys. I'll be back later on tonight!" she lied. I knew she was lying when she was saying something about doing nice stuff for me or my friends.  
I shrugged and walked into the apartment. I didn't turn on any lights. Waste of energy. I walked into my bedroom only to hear music playing from the living room. I know it wasn't playing before and the type of music was definitely not Lilly (it was old school Jackson Five my friends). I grabbed my never used baseball bat and hoped that I wouldn't look like a sissy. Then I started listening to the song that was playing. It was "Maybe Tomorrow".  
I walked into the living room, leaving my bat in the hall, to find a table set for two with two candles set up. Judith had gone too far this time... and then I saw it. A pizza with yellow M&M's spelling out the words, "I LOVE YOU". Only one person knew about that...  
Then I saw her. She looked amazing. She had changed into a black thin strapped dress. Her hair hung down her back beautifully. Her gray eyes sparkled like diamonds. She confidently strode over to me and said those three words I always wanted to hear, "I love you."  
As corny as it sounds, I almost cried. I took her in my arms and kissed her. I had never kissed a girl with my tongue before, but I did with her and it felt totally natural.  
"Wait for a second," I whispered as we parted lips. I ran to my room and grabbed my guitar. I was going to play the song for her that she missed. When I returned to the living room she was sitting nervously at the table. I played the song for her. I just stared at her. She started crying.  
  
"Michael, I'm so sorry, for everything. I was being so immature."  
"No, I was. I should not have been on you like I was. I should have given you a chance to figure it all out..." We spent the rest of the night catching up and then I looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. My ever absent parents would be coming home soon. "No they won't," Mia said, interrupting my thoughts. She pushed my hair out of my face.  
"Huh?"  
"They are staying in Albany again. Lilly told me earlier when she helped me plan tonight."  
"Lilly helped?" I said with a slight laugh.  
"Well, a little. She convinced me to do it. Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to, but after those songs I had to. I did the pizza...Michael," she started, sitting on my lap.  
"Yes?"  
  
"Those songs....those songs were for me, weren't they?"  
I smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
"Michael?"  
"Yes?" I asked, kissing her neck.  
She stood up and took my hand. She guided me to my bedroom. "I want to share a bed with you tonight...if that's okay with you?"  
"Beg pardon?" I said. Okay, my overly hormonal teenage boy mind was going into the gutter.  
"Remember that night we fell asleep and you didn't have your shirt on? I fell asleep on your chest..."  
Only every moment....then again there were so many times we had done that.  
"Well, I want that back."  
"Mild making out?" I asking teasingly.  
She gave me a mischievous smile, "More like extreme making out...."  
  
Author's note:, I cannot believe it's over. I want to thank everyone who read this and to those who responded to it.  
I'm currently working on a sequel. You have seen the friendship, but how will the relationship work out? You shall soon see! It'll be titled something along the lines of "....and then the Relationship" something like that. I'll be out of school in about....two week or so and then I have finals (only two!), so that'll be put up shortly, in about two to three weeks. Thanks again everyone! 


End file.
